Morning Suprise
by Pandora80
Summary: Hermione wakes the morning after a party, to find a suprise or two in the bed. FW/HG/GW Ignore some of book six, and all of book seven.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Morning Surprise

**Author:** Pandora80

**Disclaimer:** JK owns everything. I just like to take the characters out to play.

Hermione drifted into conciseness slowly. Her whole body hurt, and she didn't know why. The drum section of a marching band had somehow made it into her head, and they were beating out a steady rhythm. She also couldn't figure out who had snuck in and glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth when she was sleeping.

She didn't dare open her eyes as she tried to replay the night before in her mind. What the hell had she done? She remembered when the celebrations after the battle had started. There had been few casualties on the side of light, and now with the war over, most had decided it was time to party.

All of the local pubs had opened their doors, and none of the owners would accept a single Knut. Firewhisky flowed like water, and Hermione remembered soon being caught up in an odd floo powder induced pub crawl. She remembered shots, and laughing and dancing. And fireworks. Lots of fireworks. The twins had pulled out the best for the night, and she could remember laughing with them as they set them off in the middle of Diagon Ally. They had even let her light some off herself. After that the night got a little fuzzy. Then fuzzier. Than black.

Where had Ron and Harry gone? The last she remembered of either of them, Harry was making out on the dance floor with Ginny, and Ron was dancing on the bar at The Three Broomsticks trying to strip for Madam Rosmerta.

But how had she gotten here? And in fact, where was here?

Hermione shifted a little on the bed, and realized that she wasn't wearing any clothing. She thought that was weird because no matter what state she was in, she always wore something to bed.

Slowly she let the arm covering her eyes drop, and was about to open her eyes just as slowly, when her hand landed on something next to her in the bed. The something was a person. The naked back of a person.

"Oh my god. What have I done?" She panicked. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at the person next to her. All she could see was the back of a head covered in shaggy red hair.

"Oh shit, I slept with Ron!" Hermione didn't know what to think. Sure she and Ron were close, and had each harbored a crush on the other at some point, but in the last year they had decided that they worked better as friends. Had she ruined that in a night of drunken sex that she didn't even remember?

She decided that she had better get this over quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. She poked the man next to her and he grumbled something quietly.

"Ron. Ron wake up." She whispered and pushed on his back a little harder.

"Out of all the things you called me last night; you choose to call me by my brother's name now?" Came a pillow muffled voice. She new that voice. It was one of the twins.

"Oh dear Merlin, I slept with one of the twins and I don't even know which one." She thought to herself. She was a little less panicked now that she knew it wasn't Ron. She had always thought the twins were cute, and found that waking up next to a naked one might not be that bad. But how was she supposed to figure out which one it was? She figured she had a fifty fifty shot.

"George?" She guessed.

"Nope, that would be me." came a voice from behind her. Hermione let out a scream, not even knowing that there was a third person in the bed.

"Care to take it down a notch Hermione? I'm a little hung over here." Fred said as he rolled over to face her. When he moved the blanket slipped off him completely and she was met with the view of Fred in all his glory. Hermione blushed and averted her eyes. She moved back so that she wasn't touching him, forgetting that George was right behind her. Her rear bumped into something hard and she heard George groan.

"Not that I wouldn't love another round Mione, but you think we could get some breakfast first."

Hermione gasped in surprise and quickly detangled herself from the bed. Standing up in the middle, she pulled the blanket with her, wrapping it tightly around herself before walking off the end of the bed. She turned around to face them, but quickly thought better of it when she realized that now both of the twins were fully exposed, and not ashamed of it in the slightest.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked while staring at the wall.

"I'm pretty sure it's called sex." George said

"Getting it on" Fred added.

"Doing the deed"

"Going at it"

"Humping"

"Fu..."

"Stop!" She yelled cutting them off. "I get the picture. Are you saying that you both remember it?"

"Well most of the night is pretty foggy." Fred said "I remember lots of drinks, and fireworks, and for some reason Dumbledore waving his wand at me."

"Yeah I remember that too." George cut in "Something with a gold rope."

"After that I just remember lots of screaming."

"And back scratching." The twins were lying on the bed wearing identical smirks. Hermione ignored the talk about the sex and went back to what they said about Dumbledore. Her mind wasn't working as fast as normal with the fog that still surrounded it. She was getting flashes of the night before also. She remembered the wand waving and the golden rope too. She looked down at her wrist and gasped. It all clicked.

"Show me your right wrists!" She yelled at them. They gave her quizzical looks, but held out there arms for her to see. All three of them had matching gold bands tattooed around their wrists.

"Oh sweet Merlin, we're married!" She yelled, and promptly passed out.

AN: Let me know if this is good enough to continue. Thanks to all for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Maybe she is weak from last night? We did wear her out."

"Hell she wore us out. I think she just passed out though."

"So what do we do? Slap her?"

"Why would we slap her?"

"I don't know that's what they do in books when someone faints."

"No, they do that when some one is being hysterical. I think when someone faints you poor water on them."

"Oh yeah good plan Fred, lets drown her while unconscious."

"You got a better idea?"

"Do you two ever shut up?" Hermione had slowly started to wake up, and with the back and forth of the twins above her; she wished she was still passed out. She opened her eyes slowly to find that they had moved her back to the bed, and they were both staring down at her with identical smiles.

"Good to have you back love."

"Don't call me love." Hermione said with a groan.

"Oh that's right George, you should have said, its good to have you back wifey-poo." Both of the men started laughing, and Hermione let out a shriek.

"Don't you dare call me that either!" She yelled as she launched herself off the bed once more, careful not to let the blanket around her slip off.

"Well we are your husbands, what would you prefer we call you dearest?" They started laughing again, and Hermione wanted nothing more then to smack the smiles off their faces. Their handsome, absolutely gorgeous faces. "Whoa where did that come from?" she thought to herself. She shook her head to try and clear it before turning to yell at them once again.

"You think this is funny? We go married last night! I had sex! With both of you! At the same time!" Hermione stomped her foot as she yelled, but soon realized that the affect was some what off considering she was wearing a patchwork quilt toga.

"Hell yes its funny. We got drunk and married, to the same woman. That's fucking hilarious in my book." Fred said laughing hysterically. George followed suit, and soon had his head resting on Fred's shoulder as they both shook with laughter. Hermione couldn't help but notice what a picture they made. Both the men were still naked as the day they were born, and they didn't seem to care or notice. Images flashed in her mind of being held between the twins long muscular bodies. Both of them moving together with the same rhythm. Four hands caressing her flesh and causing heat to flash across her body.

"Whoa down girl. Stay on track." Hermione pulled herself together, and forced a stern look onto her face.

"You think this is funny until your mother finds out!" She yelled to be heard over there gulps of laughter. Mention of the Weasley matriarch sobered them quickly.

"Shit. We forgot about Mum. She is going to kill us." George said; fear now working its way onto his face.

"Or start knitting booties and asking us about grandbabies." Fred added. Both men turned to look at each other. Horror was clearly visible in their blue eyes.

"What the hell do we do Hermione? You're the brains in this um, marriage." Fred said as stood from the bed and started to pace. Hermione watched for a moment as he walked up and down the room. The muscles in his back working as he moved.

"Like what you see there love?" George asked. Hermione looked over and saw that George was reclining on the bad, giving her a knowing look.

"Oh shut up. And put some clothes on both of you." Hermione said with a huff. She started to look around the room trying to find her clothes from the night before. Her pants were balled up at the foot of the bed, and her bra was lying on a pillow. Looking around again, she saw that her panties where hanging on the latch on the window, just behind Fred where he stood pulling up his jeans.

"Um Fred, could you hand me, uh, hand me those?" She mumbled pointing behind him. He turned to look, and gave a quick laugh, but handed them to her without saying a word. She put on the clothing she had found, but her shirt was nowhere in sight. "I hope I had it on when we got here." Hermione was horrified to think that she may have gotten married topless.

"I need to borrow a shirt from one of you, I can't find mine." She said in a small voice. George poked around in the closet and pulled out a faded blue t-shirt. It had a cartoon drawing of _Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ on the front of it. She pulled it on, and it came down to almost her knees. If she had a belt she could have worn it as a dress. Hermione looked up to see Fred pointing his wand at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screeched at him.

"I was just going to transfigure it so it would fit you better." He said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Oh, well ok then. But be careful." Hermione stood still while Fred did the spell, the t-shirt instantly shrinking a few sizes and fitting her perfectly. "Thank you" She said when it was done.

"My pleasure." Fred grinned and gave her a little bow.

"So Hermione, don't you think we can just pop down to the Ministry and they can divorce us or something? Then no one will ever have to know." George spoke up. He was again reclining on the bed but this time he was thankfully dressed. That was one less distraction that Hermione had to deal with.

"I don't think it's going to be that simple George. It wasn't a normal wedding. We did some kind of binding ceremony and those are a lot harder to break. I've only read about a few of them, and there is a lot of complicated magic involved." Hermione was now taking Fred's place pacing the room. Just then a thought hit her and she couldn't believe she hadn't asked it already.

"Um guys? Where are we?"

"The flat over the shop. You didn't think we would take you to The Burrow for our wedding night did you?" Fred laughed. It was short lived when Hermione shot him an icy glare.

"Ah, right." Fred said, clearing his throat, "So what do you think we should do?"

"Well I think the first thing would be to go to Dumbledore and find out what spell he used to bind us, then find out what we have to do to break it." The twins nodded in agreement and watched as she turned to the door. Hermione missed the smirks they both had on their faces, and had no idea that Fred had put the words "Property of Gred and Forge" on the back of her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hermione apparated just outside the gates of Hogwarts. She heard two more cracks and was soon joined by Fred and George. They started on foot towards the school, and couldn't believe the sights around them. The grounds where littered with empty Butterbeer bottles, Firewhiskey bottles, and the odd piece of clothing here and there.

"This place looks like a frat party gone bad." Hermione said in disbelief.

"A what?"

"Muggle thing, never mind." She said quickly as they rounded a row of bushes. They could see feet poking out behind a bush, and all three stopped short when the rest of the person came into view.

"Is that Flitwick?" George gasped.

"And Madam Hooch?" Fred added.

"Are they naked?" Hermione was horrified. There they lay in the morning sun, the little man curled up on the flight instructor's chest. "Oh my eyes!" Hermione whispered loudly and hurried to get away from the horrific scene.

"So much hair." She could hear one of them muttering as they followed behind her. They made the rest of the trek to the doors trying not to look around too much. None of them wanted another sight like the one they had just witnessed.

Once inside the Entrance Hall, it wasn't much better. Bottles, and party decorations lay everywhere. There was even a pair of men's briefs hanging from the Hufflepuff house point hourglass. "Oh this is just moronic." Hermione thought as she led the way to Dumbledoor's office.

They reached the Phoenix statue with their eyes and sanity unscathed. "Sugar Quills" Hermione stated loudly, but the Phoenix didn't move. "I could have sworn that was the password.

"Maybe he changed it." George offered. "Acid Pops." Still it didn't move.

The three stood yelling out every candy they could think of, running out of wizard candy and starting on muggle ones.

"Oh Merlin's Balls!" Hermione yelled in frustration. Suddenly the statue jumped aside, and the revolving staircase came into view. Fred gave out a bark of laughter.

"The old coot changed his password to Merlin's Balls when he was drunk!" George started laughing as well as they climbed onto the stairs. Hermione had to admit that it was amusing, but there were more important matters to think about at the moment. Like how to get out of this marriage before she just said to hell with it and dragged the twins back to the bedroom for a repeat of last night. This time she would remember it. She couldn't deny it to herself that she wanted both men, but it was on a purely physical level. She couldn't stay married to them.

"Stop following me around you bloody cat!" They heard Dumbledore's voice come from behind the closed door. They all gave each other weary glances before knocking. Soon it was opened and Dumbledore stood before them, the ever present twinkle in his eyes. Before any one could speak, Mrs. Norris came streaking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yes well, it seems that Mrs. Norris has taken a sudden interest in me. It could be that I woke this morning near the lake and my hair has taken on a faint smell of fish. Mrs. Norris was quite aggravated when I woke and she was no longer able to burrow into it." Fred and George muffled their laughs with coughs, and Hermione just stared at the man in front of her. Here was a man that she thought of as a grandfather, and he was waking up on the ground by the lake with a cat nesting in his hair.

"Were you feeling alright when you went to sleep sir? It is an odd place to wake up." Hermione asked with concern as they were ushered into the room.

"Yes I was quite fine. Did you know that the muggles have a drink called a Lemon Drop? I do so love lemon drops. I am also quite positive that I was not the only one to wake in a strange place on this lovely morning." He smiled at her with a knowing look in his eye that caused Hermione to blush. He rounded his desk and sat, gesturing for them to do the same.

"Now what may I do for you Misters and Mrs. Weasley?" All three of the young people in the room shared a look of shock, and it only caused Dumbledore to laugh again. Hermione found her voice first.

"That's just it sir. Last night is rather foggy, but we all remember that you were involved. We believe that you preformed a binding ceremony on us, and we would like to know how you reverse it." The twins sat silently, but franticly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well dears, it's true that I preformed the ceremony for you. You were all very adamant that it be done. I will tell you again the same thing that I told you last night however. There is no reversal. You three are bound in marriage now and forever."

AN: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. They make me want to write faster, and post quicker! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I can't believe that she fainted again. This has to be a record." Hermione heard George's voice say. She didn't know how she knew that it was George and not Fred, she just did. When she opened her eyes, she was looking up into three pairs of blue eyes. Two sets where concerned, and one was twinkling at her.

"Ah, you are once again with us Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled as the twins helped her off the floor and back into her seat.

"Can you please not call me that sir?" She spoke in a tired voice. It had already been a long day and it wasn't even noon.

"It is your name now dear."

"Yes well be that as it may, it's just…weird." Dumbledore chuckled and he took his seat once again.

"Now, back to this business of the binding. Like I said, you are now legally and magically married."

"But how can that be? There are three of us." Fred spoke up, looking confused and a little discussed at his twin. "Does that mean that George is my husband too?"

"Oh no, that would be quite wrong. You and your brother already share such a bond, that the binding took to you naturally. All that it means is that you are both Hermione's husbands, and she is the wife to both of you." Dumbledore looked at all of them in turn, and when none of them spoke he continued.

"The binding that you took part in is a very old form of magic. It is very rare and different for each couple. Or trio as in this case. Depending on the strength of the feelings of all of the partners involved, the binding rope and resulting Band of Unity will take on a different color. Now may I see your wrists?" Dumbledore asked.

All three held up their right arms, and they could see that the faint gold tattoos that they had seen just an hour before, were now darker in color. Instead of just a simple band, they were now taking on the shape of a vine, glinting in the light, forming a bracelet around their wrists.

"Well isn't that pretty." Dumbledore smiled.

"Pretty? How do we get these sodding things off?" George almost yelled at the Headmaster.

"Now Mr. Weasley, I have told you there is no way to back out of this now. As you can see, the band is a part of your skin. I have never seen a band quite like these. To have a Golden Bond is even more rare then just the bond itself. It shows that there were deep feelings and attraction before the bond even took place. It is rare to find that other person that makes you whole. I congratulate the three of you." Hermione had stayed silent through all of this. Her face was burning red with what the Headmaster had just implied. He had all but come right out and told the twins that she had wanted to shag them since she knew what shagging was.

"How did this all happen Sir? We don't remember asking for this."

"Well dear, you could always look into your memories. Even though you can't remember them now, they are still there. You were conscious when everything took place, so they should be easily assessable. Do you have a Pensive?"

"Yeah, we have one in our room at The Burrow." Fred said quietly.

"Well there you go. I suggest you take a look at them." Sensing the end of the conversation, the three newlyweds got up to leave. Before they had made it a few feet, Hermione stopped and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Sir, what can we expect to happen now?"

"Ah yes, like I have said, all couples are different. You have formed a strong bond, a link if you will. You will be able to sense each other, no matter distance. Moods, feelings, things in that nature. You may even form a mind link."

"Like reading each others minds?" George asked cautiously. He glanced at Hermione like he was afraid to have her know what was in his mind.

"Yes, if it does form, with time you will learn to control it. You may also develop the need for physical comfort. The more time you spend apart with such a bond between you, the weaker you may become. Touch will ease this. There is also the heightened attraction. There may be times when your need to have that physical contact over whelms you. Again this will only get stronger the longer you go without."

Hermione followed the twins from the room and got on the moving stairs without saying a word. Physical contact and attraction could overwhelm them? What does that mean; she would loose control and try to shag them on the table at the Weasley family dinner? There was no way that would happen. She had self restraint. She could go the rest of her life without touching the men in front of her. She would never get the urge to run her fingers through Fred's shaggy red hair, while he pressed her body into George. She would never beg George to kiss every inch of her body while she did the same to Fred, kissing and licking his every freckle.

Hermione's breathing became ragged as all the different positions that she would never ask them to take her in ran through her mind. "No! Stop! You can't think like this." She scolded herself. "You are Hermione. You will find a way out of this. Even if the most powerful wizard in the world says that there is no way."

"So what do we do now?" Fred's voice cute threw her thoughts.

"Oh, um, I guess we go to The Burrow and take a look at the Pensive." Hermione said as they made there way back to the Entrance Hall.

"Ok, but we can't let anyone know about this yet. I still think Mum will kill us. And I don't even want to think what Ron will do." George said with a shutter.

"Oh he's one to talk. Last I saw him he was having his own fun with Pavarti and Padma in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron." Fred gave a laugh.

"Well good morning kids." Came a squeaky voice from the large front door. "Beautiful day isn't it?" Professor Flitwick smiled up at them as he entered the castle. "So beautiful in fact, I may go grab a broom and take up flying again."

Hermione, Fred and George all hurried past him and out on to the grounds before they burst out laughing.

"At least he has his clothes on now." Fred said threw the peals of laughter.

"Even if they were inside out." George hiccupped.

AN: Next Chapter they will be taking a look at the night befor. Not sure how detailed to take the sex. What do you think??


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"So are we going straight to The Burrow? I'm sure Mum has lunch ready by now, and I'm starving." Fred said as they walked to the gates.

"We can't go straight there. We all have on short sleeves. If anyone sees these bands we will have to answer questions way before we are ready to." Hermione held up her wrist, and the metallic gold of the tattoo glinted in the sun.

"Ok, well we can just pop back to the flat, figure something out, then head to The Burrow." George decided.

With three loud cracks, they were once again in the twins flat.

"So when are you two moving back in here? The wars over so I'm sure your Mum won't mind you moving back out." Hermione said looking around the small sitting room.

"You forget who our Mum is. She will just try to find another reason that we should be staying there." Fred said with a laugh.

"Well for the time being maybe that's for the best. I'm staying there, and with what Dumbledore said, we could get sick if we are too far apart. I'm sure a few flights of stairs should be close enough." Hermione said.

"Ok, well what are we going to do about our wrists?" George asked as he flopped down on the couch.

"Well we could just put a bandage on them and say we got hurt while partying." Fred suggested.

"And who do you think is going to believe that all three of us hurt our right wrists on the same night?" Hermione gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well its way too hot to all be wearing jumpers." Fred shot back.

"That is why only you too will be wearing jumpers. I will bandage my wrist." Hermione said with a smile.

"Why don't you have to be one of the ones to sit sweating all day?" George asked.

"Because I'm positive that it was the too of you that got us into this mess. It sounds like something you would think was funny." Hermione said already transfiguring a dishtowel into a bandage and wrapping it around her wrist. "Now hurry up and put something on."

The twins gave her a murderess look, but retreated to the bed room.

"_She wants us to put more clothes on; when I think it would be a better idea for us all to take more off." _Hermione heard Fred say from the other room.

"I heard that!" She yelled to them.

"Heard what? We weren't talking." George yelled back.

"Don't give me that, I heard what you said about taking off clothes."

"_How could she have heard that? I was only thinking that."_ Again Hermione heard Fred's voice, but she realized this time that it was in her head and not out in the room. Hermione gasped. "_The Mind Link!"_

"The mind what?" both twins yelled. Hermione ran into the bedroom. They both turned to look at her as she stood in the door way.

"_Can you both hear me? If you can just nod your heads."_ Hermione thought it in her head, and the twins could clearly see that her lips had not moved, but both shook their heads that they had heard her.

"Ok, well Dumbledore said that this might happen." Hermione spoke out loud this time. "We will just have to learn how to block it, like Occlumency. But it could come in useful if we ever need it. Now if your both ready, we should probably get going before your family starts to worry." Hermione turned to leave the room and saw that her shoe was untied. She bent over to tie it quickly.

"_Nice arse there Granger."_

_"I heard that."_

_"I know."_

~~**~~

Hermione and the twins apparated into the sitting room of The Burrow. It was strangely quiet for being mid day, and they exchanged worried glances. Fred walked quickly towards the kitchen and Hermione and George followed. To their surprise, most of the family was sitting around the table eating in silence. Everyone in the room looked up as they entered, and it felt like they all jumped at the new arrivals.

"Oh dears, there you are! Come sit have something to eat." Molly said quickly pushing them all into seats.

"Where have you guys been?"

"How was your night?"

"What did you do to your wrist Hermione?"

"Are you two cold or something? It's dreadful hot."

Everyone at the table was talking at once, yet Hermione noticed that none of them were talking or looking at each other. She shot Harry, who was on her right a quizzical look, before answering Ron on her left. "I fell last night and hurt my wrist. Not too bad though, it will mend." At the same time George was talking to Ginny across the table.

"We both just felt a little chill today. Think we may be coming down with something."

_"Do you two think they are all acting weird? You don't think they know do you?" _Fred asked inside his head while sneaking a quick glance at Hermione.

_"They can't know, unless one of them saw the ceremony." _Hermione reassured him.

"So how were all of your mornings?" Hermione asked while looking around the table. All eyes fell back to their own plates and it was once again silent. She noticed that Molly and Ginny were turning red, while Fleur, Harry, and Bill stifled laughs behind their hands. Ron seemed to be gagging on his sandwich, and Arthur shifted in his seat a little.

No one said a word and the twins exchanged a look.

"Oh come on you lot, it can't be that bad." George said.

"Its not like you caught someone shagging." Fred finished. Molly jumped up from the table at that moment with a sob, and Harry and Bill burst out laughing. Ginny was now as bright red as her hair. Arthur stood and excused himself to go and check on his wife. Hermione noticed he was limping slightly as he passed her.

"All right, someone has to tell us now." George said, setting down his fork and looking at everyone expectantly. Bill composed himself first.

"Well Fleur and I showed up here this morning to have breakfast at the same time as Harry and Ginny. Not sure where they stayed last night, and we are still going to talk about that aren't we Harry?" Bill said, turning his eyes on Harry. Harry averted his eyes, and Bill continued. "So anyway, we all came into the kitchen, but Mum wasn't in here cooking. Ginny went into the living room to check if they were in there, and next thing we know she let out a scream like a Banshee. We all ran in there thinking it was a Death Eater attack or something, and Ron came running down the stairs. We all got in there at the same time." Bill stopped talking to start laughing again, and couldn't seem to stop.

Ginny picked up where he left off. "When I got in the living room, there were Mum and Dad, going at it on the couch. I screamed my head off, and when they heard me, Mum threw Dad off of her and he landed on the coffee table. They were both trying to cover themselves when everyone came running in."

Fred, George and Hermione were all laughing along with Bill now. "Tell them what you heard, that's the best part." Bill said whipping the tears from his eyes.

"Before I screamed, I heard Dad say "Who's your wizard Mollywobbles?" Ginny said with a cringe. "I swear I will never get that image out of my head. I may need a good obliviate or I may never have sex again." All laughing stopped, and four heads of red hair whipped in Ginny's direction.

"Again?" the four brothers yelled together, then turned to glare at Harry who was trying to sink under the table.

"It's ah, um, just a figure of speech. I swear." Ginny stammered. They were saved as Arthur walked back into the kitchen.

"Looks like lunch is over kids, why don't you all run along." He said not looking anyone in the eye, and quickly left the room again.

"So anyone up for a game of Quidditch?" Ron asked as he got up from the table. Bill, Harry and Ginny shook their heads yes, and Fleur followed along to watch. "Fred? George?"

"Like I said, think we might be coming down with something, think we will just go lay down for a bit." Fred said as he walked from the room, George shaking his head and quickly following.

"How about you Hermione? You going to come watch?" Ginny asked.

"I think I may go grab a quick shower and maybe read a book for a bit. It was a long day yesterday and I just feel like laying around really." Hermione lied as she made her way to the stairs.

"Hey Mione?" Ginny asked before she was out of sight, "Why does your shirt say _Property of Gred and Forge_?"

"What?" Hermione yelled as the others all laughed and walked out the back door. "_I'm going to kill both of you" _She thought as she raced up the stairs.

AN: I know I said that the pensive would be in this chapter but this popped into my head and I thought it was too funny not to write. Pensive next Chapter I swear. Thanks for all of the great reviews. They really do make me want to get my ass in gear and keep writing!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Hermione got to the twins' bedroom, she quickly locked the door and silenced the room, before turning on the men with a murderous look in her eye. She leveled her wand at them and the smiles that they were trying to hide, faded and a look a fear replaced them.

"Which one of you idiots put that on my shirt? Did either of you think that someone might see it and ask questions about why we all showed up together?" Hermione's voice was calm and quiet, as she tried to hold her anger in check.

"Sorry Mione, I didn't think of that." Fred said, and she could tell that he meant it.

"Did they ask questions?" George asked.

"No, Ginny just asked why it said that, and they all laughed. They must have thought it was just one of your stupid pranks, which it was. Right now we have more important things to deal with, but I will be getting you back for that later." She said with a huff. Fred turned to the closet and starting digging around. A few moments later, he pulled a small Pensieve out and set it on the end table between the two beds.

"So whose memory should we use?" George asked as he took a step closer.

"I think we should try to converge all three, and then we know that we are getting all of the events of the night." Hermione said, already placing her wand to her head, and pulling the silvery strand from her temple. Fred and George followed suit and soon all three were placed in the basin.

"Ladies first." Fred said, waving Hermione forward. Hermione leaned in and placed her face in the Pensieve. She felt like she was falling, and soon found herself standing in the middle of the Three Broomsticks, drunken partiers all around her. Seconds later, Fred and then George where by her side and they all looked around trying to find themselves in the crowd.

"Is that Ron taking his shirt off on the bar?" Fred laughed, pointing.

"Yeah, this must be my part of the memory." Hermione said, watching as Ron did some sort of spastic movement that she guessed was supposed to be a dance.

"Rosmerta doesn't look impressed." George laughed.

"Well would you be? He looks like he's having a seizure." Fred commented, then turned and pointed towards the bathroom. "Look Mione, there you are."

Hermione turned and she saw herself weaving her way through the crowded dance floor. The Hermione of last night looked happy. Very happy. They watched as this Hermione stopped every few feet to dance with someone else. All of a sudden, Neville's hand shot out from his chair near the dance floor and pulled Hermione into his lap. Drunken Hermione laughed and straddled him, then proceeded to give him a very enthusiastic lap dance.

"We will never talk of this again." Hermione growled at the twins when she heard them gasp.

"You have our word," Fred said nodding, "As long as you treat us to one of those." Hermione ignored the last part, and was relived to see that she had gotten out of Neville's lap and was once again walking to the bar. She passed Harry and Ginny, who where grinding on each other and trying to eat each others faces.

"That's another sight that I never needed." George commented as they moved so they could see where Hermione was going.

Hermione had made her way to the bar, and was pulling the shirtless Ron from it. "Lets floo over to the Leakey and see if we can find the twins!" They heard her yell over the loud music. They saw Ron nod and they both quickly flooed out of the bar.

"Well looks like you were looking for us." Fred said as the scene before them went black and then shifted. They were now inside the Leaky Caldron and it was just as packed and rowdy as the last bar. They turned and saw the twins standing near the bar, a crowd forming around them as they juggled Firewhisky bottles.

"Imagine that, you're the center of the party." Hermione said sarcastically. Just then the floo flashed to life, and drunken Hermione and Ron came tumbling out. Ron wrapped his arms around her to try and keep her from falling, and Hermione held on to him. They watched as Ron leaned in and tried to kiss her, until she pushed him over on his ass. "Ew Ron, don't be gross!" They waited for the fight, but it never came. Ron just stood up and started laughing. "I have to find the twins; they told me to meet them here. I don't know what they want though." Hermione walked off in search of the red heads.

"Mmmm, twins." Ron could be heard saying as his eyes followed Padma and Pavarti cross the room.

"I new this was all your fault, you told me to meet you here." Hermione shot a look at the twins, while last nights Hermione found them at the bar.

"Well I'm here!" Hermione yelled at the two grinning men. "Why did you tell me to meet you here?"

"Because our darling book-worm, you told us you wanted to talk to us," Fred yelled.

"And this is where we told you we would be." George finished.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said as she pushed past them to the bar, ordered three bottles of Firewhisky, and then turned back to the twins. She handed them each a bottle then pushed them towards the back door. "Let's see what's happening in Diagon Alley!"

The scene changed again, and now they were standing outside the joke shop. People were everywhere, music, yelling, and laughing could be heard from all sides. Hermione was sitting on the front steps of the shop, swigging from her bottle, a far off look in her eyes. The twins were in front of her, letting off magnificent fireworks. George stumbled over to Hermione, and asked if she wanted to light some off. She shook her head enthusiastically and practically jumped from her seat, spilling her drink all over George's head and face.

"Oops, sorry." She laughed, then leaned down and licked the whisky from the side of his face. "Mmm still tastes good."

The trio that stood watching were all a little taken aback at the intimate scene. Before they had time to think much of it, drunken Hermione had bounded over to Fred, and he was showing her how to light off the fireworks. They laughed a lot, and after letting off a few more, they went over and joined George on the stoop.

"So Mione, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" George asked when she had sat between them.

"Well, I was thinking about the war. We are all so lucky. We could have died. I could have died. And there was one thing that I want to do before I die." With that she launched herself at George and kissed him. Fred could be seen watching them kiss with wide eyes. Just as the kiss was starting to get more intense, Hermione pulled back. Still straddling George, she leaned over, grabbing the back of Fred's hair, and pulled him forward until their lips crashed together.

"Well I guess we now know who started everything" Fred said from behind Hermione as they stood watching the trio kiss and grope each other. It was starting to get very intense, and Hermione felt heat rush to her face as she watched herself make out with the two men.

All of a sudden Hermione pulled back and told them to wait. The twins looked disappointed, but didn't push the fact. They all sat breathing heavy, staring at each other.

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to do Mione." George said, as he leaned in and nipped at her throat.

"But you should know that we have wanted you for years." Fred added as he ran his hand up her leg.

"You are so beautiful, and we would be the luckiest men on earth if we could call you ours." George pulled her into another kiss, this one more soft and sweet then any of the ones before it.

As they stood watching, Hermione turned to the twins standing behind her. They both had turned a little red, and were trying to avoid her eyes.

"Is that true?" she whispered to them at the same time drunken Hermione asked the same question. Four identical heads shook and confirmed their words.

Drunken Hermione pulled away again and smiled a shy smile at the men. "Its not that I don't want to, but I've never done it with anyone before. I always said that I would wait until I was married."

"There is nothing wrong with that Mione." Fred whispered to her, and kissed her just as sweetly.

"Who feels like a swim with the giant squid?" All six of their heads jerked up at the Headmasters voice as he walked by.

"Professor! Wait!" Hermione yelled as she jumped off of George, pulling them both to their feet, and running after the older man.

"Why Miss Granger! Mr. and Mr. Weasley! What may I do for you?" Dumbledore twinkled at them as he turned to face them.

"You need to marry us! Now!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh my god! It was me." Hermione gasped as she watched. "I was the one that suggested we get married, just so I could have sex with you!"

AN: More memories to come in the next chapter. Thanks to all for the great reviews! I hope you like.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Drunken sex about to happen.

Chapter Seven

Four sets of identical eyes stared at the two different Hermiones. Dumbledore's voice was what broke them all from their thoughts.

"Well Miss Granger that is a lovely idea. Warms my heart to see love blossom and join. I believe it is time for some light in our lives after such dark times." He laughed and led them to the center of the street.

"Now before I continue, I must let you know that this binding can not be taken back. Once it's done, it's final."

The Hermione from the night before turned to look at the twins. "What do you think?" she asked in a small voice.

"I think we should get this show on the road!" Fred yelled, stepping forward and holding her hand.

"Couldn't have said it better myself brother dear." George said as he too stepped forward and grabbed her other hand. They all turned to Dumbledore who was grinning at them as he pulled out his wand.

"Would all three of you join your right hands please?" George held his out, and Hermione quickly linked her fingers with his. Fred placed his hand on top of Hermione's, squeezing both hands under his.

"In the name of Merlin, and by the power granted to me by the Wizengamot, I call fourth the binding rope. May it join three hearts, three souls, and three lives." Suddenly a bright gold rope shot from the end of his wand and encircled there joined hands.

"Hermione, Fred and George, do you pledge now and forever, to care for each other, to support each other, and that your love will always be the beacon to guide the others home?"

"We do." They spoke in unison without a moment's hesitation. The rope glowed brighter, and then slowly faded until only their hands remained.

"May your bond grow stronger with time, and may your lives be filled with joy and laughter." Dumbledore ended, giving them all a little wink. The trio all turned to smile at each other and Fred and George did a quick game of Stone, Parchment, Dagger, to see who got to kiss Hermione first. On the fifth time of them both throwing Dagger, Hermione groaned and pulled Fred into a heated kiss. She pulled back a moment later, and did the same with George.

"Aw, that was lovely." They all turned at the drunken voice behind them. There stood Ron, still shirtless, and slightly swaying on the spot. "I want to get married too, but I lost my twins."

The trio was shocked at this part of the memory. Ron had watched their bonding. He wasn't even freaking out. He just had a stupid dreamy look on his face like Lockhart after his mind had been wiped.

"Oi! You ! Marry me!" Ron grabbed someone from the crowd, but they only got a flash of blonde hair before the scene went black and came back into focus in the bedroom at the twins flat.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that even as drunk as we were we let that happen." Fred started.

"We are such prats! You married us and let us be your first, and we were too drunk to even remember it." George gave her a look that expressed that he thought he was the lowest of the low. Hermione didn't have time to say anything when the door burst open and three bodies came flying into the room.

Fred was walking backwards, kissing Hermione deeply. Hermione had one hand in Fred's hair, and the other reached back holding George's head to her neck. The last to enter, George kicked the door shut behind him, and broke from kissing her neck only long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Fred was working on the buttons of Hermione's shirt, but in his drunken state, couldn't get it open fast enough for her. Hermione pulled her wand and vanished her shirt, before yanking Fred's over his head.

"Guess we know what happened to your shirt now Mione." Fred whispered. Even though they knew they couldn't be heard, it felt wrong to talk openly while watching the intimate scene unfold.

The trio had made it to the bed, falling on it in a heap of limbs. Clothing was quickly thrown all over the room, and soon the three lay completely naked, kissing and caressing each other.

"I feel like shit watching this. It's your first time and we aren't even being gentle with you." George said quietly as he watched himself roughly push Hermione over, holding both her wrists over her head with one hand while he kissed his way down her body. Fred lay next to her, kissing her deeply, catching her moans in his mouth. Hermione suddenly pulled her mouth away, gasping for breath.

"Fred, George, I don't really care which! I need one of you inside me now!" she yelled.

"Well I don't seem to mind the roughness do I?" Hermione said slightly shocked at her own behavior.

On the bed, George quickly spread Hermione's legs wide and placed himself between them. They could see him reach down, checking to see if she was ready for him. He pulled his hand back up and the wetness on his fingers glistened in the dim light of the room. Fred reached forward, grabbed his brother's hand, and slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking the taste of her off them.

Hermione knew that she should be a little disgusted at the gesture, but strangely it was turning her on. She watched as Fred's eyes fluttered shut at her taste, and she suddenly felt herself becoming wet. Next to her she heard Fred suppress a moan, as if he was remembering what she tasted like.

"Are you ready sweetness?" George whispered to her as he positioned himself at her entrance. Hermione only nodded, and Fred swept her face to the side, kissing her deeply. George plunged forward quickly, and every muscle in Hermione's body tensed in pain. George held still, not daring to move. Fred released her lips, and tears could be seen at the corners of her eyes.

George leaned forward and kissed the tears away.

"You're so beautiful Mione." He whispered to her. "Let me know when it's ok to move."

Hermione lay still, and slowly they could see her muscles start to relax. After a moment she opened her eyes, and shook her head at George.

"The pain is gone. You can move now." She said, before turning to Fred and pulling him into another kiss. George started a slow pace, pulling all the way back, before slowly pushing back in. When Hermione's breathing became heavier, and she started to lift her hips to meet his thrusts, George took it as his cue to move faster. Soon he was slamming into her fast and hard. Hermione tore her mouth from Fred, and a loud groan came from her throat.

"Shit Mione, you feel so fucking good." George panted from above her. Her fists were clenched by her sides.

"Let yourself go Mione." Fred whispered to her. "Come for him sweet girl." Instantly her hands flew to George, her nails scratching down his back, as she let out a loud scream. George was thrusting franticly, and at the sound of her scream, a grunt rumbled in his chest, signaling his release.

George collapsed onto her, panting, trying to catch his breath. Slowly he rolled off and lay on his side next to her. He kissed her gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Your amazing." He whispered. Hermione kissed him once again before turning to her other side, kissing Fred also. Slowly she pulled herself up until she was lying on top of him.

"We don't have to do this right now love. I'm sure you're tired." Fred said as she moved until she was straddling his waist.

"But I want you now." She said giving him a smile as she lifted herself up, then quickly coming back down impaling herself on him. Both squeezed their eyes shut at the feeling. Fred's hands came to her hips, helping to guide her into a steady rhythm. Soon she was bouncing on him with abandon, her hands on his chest for support.

All of a sudden, Hermione thrust down hard, throwing her head back, and again screaming out. Fred grunted loudly as he came, his fingers digging into her hips. Hermione slumped down onto his chest, and Fred pushed her sweaty hair out of the way and kissed her temple.

"So beautiful." He whispered as he rolled her to the side so that she could lie between him and George. They all looked worn out as they exchanged soft kisses.

The three stood in silence as they watched the scene slowly fade to black as the trio on the bed fell asleep.

AN: I say again, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews. I love writing this story so far, and I keep finding that I'm pushing myself to write faster just so I can see what you all think. Much love to everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The bedroom at The Burrow popped back into view as Hermione was yanked back from the Pensieve. She stumbled back a bit, and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't know what to think of everything she had just seen. She was the one that had wanted to talk to the twins. She was the one that had come onto them. She was the one that had suggested they get married.

_"This is all my fault"_ Hermione thought.

"It's not all your fault Mione. We were there just as much as you were." George said as he took a seat next to her. "We are just sorry that it happened that way."

"You deserved more then a drunken wedding in the middle of the street. Then a strange fumble for your first time." Fred added. Both of the twins were avoiding her eyes as they looked down in shame.

"It didn't look like a strange fumble to me." She said quietly, a blush coming to her face.

"Well I guess the big question is what do we do now?" Fred asked.

"I still think that there has to be a way to break this." Hermione said quickly. "I know what Dumbledore said, but there must be some way."

"Dumbledore does like to meddle. It does sound like something he would do, making us believe that we have to stay married." George added.

"Well first thing tomorrow, we start looking for the reversal." Hermione spoke with determination. Then quietly she added. "I'm really sorry I got you both into this. I don't know what I was thinking." Tears could be seen forming in her eyes. George quickly put his arm around her shoulders.

"You were just thinking that you had to have two sexy men such as ourselves as your husbands." He laughed.

"No one could blame you there. We've been beating away the women for years. You were the first one to think of getting us drunk." Fred said with a wink.

"I think you were well on your way to drunk before I ever showed up, thank you very much." Hermione was grateful for their joking. She still felt terrible for what she had caused, but seeing that it didn't bother the twins that much made her feel much better. Strangely George's arm on her shoulders helped also. Soon the three were laughing, and only stopped when there was a knock on the door.

"Mum says to come down for dinner." Ron said as he poked his head in the room. "Oh Mione, you're here too. I should have known." He gave a small grin, and stepped inside closing the door behind him. He looked very tense, and was a bit red in the face. As he stood shifting from one foot to the other, avoiding their eyes, Hermione waited for him to blow up at them.

"You just going to stand there and dance all night Ron?" Fred asked.

"Oh um no." Ron stuttered. "Look, the thing is, well." He trailed off again.

"Oh just spit it out Ronald." Hermione said with a huff.

"Fine, I didn't want to say anything at lunch so I waited till you were alone." He started. "I remember some of last night." At Hermione's gasp he rushed on.

"I remember you lot getting married. I was standing in Diagon Alley, trying to find Padma and Pavarti, and I watched Dumbledore bind you."

"You're not angry at us Ron?" Hermione asked in a timid voice.

"Not really. I know you were all pissed. I got bigger things to worry about right now anyway." At this his face ears and neck turned even redder.

"Like what?" Fred asked. Ron reached down and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. There on his right wrist was a solid band of bright purple.

"Like the fact that I married someone too, and I have no idea who it was!" Ron yelled. Hermione gasped in shock, but the twins burst out laughing.

"It's not funny you gits!" Ron stomped his foot while yanking his sleeve back down. "How am I supposed to figure out who I'm married to? I woke up here this morning, on the bathroom floor alone." By this time the Fred and George were all but rolling with laughter. Hermione shot them a glare, and then gave Ron an apologetic smile.

"We just took a look at our memories from last night; maybe you could do the same." Hermione offered.

"Dinner!" Molly's voice came up the stairs.

"Right, you can come back here and look at them right after dinner Ron. Don't worry we will figure it out." They all stood and were almost to the door before Fred remembered something.

"Wait! In our memories, we saw Ron grab someone from the crowd and tell them to marry him."

"Who?" Ron's face lightened at this news.

"We didn't get to see who. All we saw was blonde hair." George added.

"That could be anyone. Ron do you remember anyone with blonde hair hanging around last night?" Hermione asked.

"Well I did keep running into Luna last night. Do you think I married her?"

"It's a possibility. I do remember that it was very blonde hair, the color would match hers." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

"Well that wouldn't be so bad then would it?" Ron said with a far away look in his eyes as he followed the rest down to dinner.

~~**~~

Dinner wasn't nearly as bad as lunch. Molly still didn't say much, but the rest of the family seemed to have put the morning behind them. As the last to arrive, there weren't many places to choose from to sit. Ron quickly took the spot next to Harry, which left Hermione to sit between the twins. The memories of them making love were still fresh in her mind, and she found herself praying that dinner would be over soon so she could run and take a cold shower. Both of the twins seemed to be bumping into her more then normal. She found that every time a leg or a hand would touch her, it felt like a flame on her skin.

Dumbledore's words of the need for physical contact echoed in her mind. Was this what he meant by that? She felt the urge to pull Fred into a deep kiss when he turned and asked her to pass the potatoes. She found herself becoming wet when Georges hand brushed hers when he reached for the salt at the same time she did.

She knew that her face was turning red, and she tried to shift in her seat so that she could rub her legs together, trying to ease a little of the ache.

_"Why so flushed Mione?" _she heard Fred's mocking tone in her head. She didn't dare look at him, but knew that he was smirking at her.

_"I'm not, now bugger off."_ She shot back at him.

_"I do believe my dear brother is right. You do look a bit… Hot." _George added. Hermione kept her eyes firmly on her plate, and tried to block out everything around her. All of a sudden she felt something on her leg. Looking down she saw George's hand rubbing her upper thigh. She gave a sharp intake of breath that she quickly covered with a cough. Glancing around to see that no one noticed, she turned and gave George an icy glare. He didn't see it because his head was turned the other way, talking to Bill about some curse that he was currently working on breaking.

Hermione tried to ignore the hand that was working its way slowly up her leg, when it was joined by another on her other thigh. Her eyes shot to Fred and he smirked before joining a conversation with Ron and Ginny about the up coming Quidditch season. She couldn't believe that they were doing this to her at the dinner table. She wanted to yell at them, but found all she could do was suppress a moan as their hands went higher.

Still they didn't look at her, and soon she found that she was spreading her legs more to give them better access. Her hands were gripping the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white, the meal before her forgotten.

At the same time, both hands found the seam of her jeans, and they rubbed a little harder. Unable to stop herself, her eyes fell shut and she let out a low groan.

All eyes turned on her.

"Hermione dear? Are you feeling alright?" Molly asked concern in her voice. Hermione however was saved from having to speak when the back door flew open with such force it was surprising that the hinges didn't break.

"Ron Weasley, I'm going to fucking kill you!" There in the doorway, blonde hair glinting in the setting sun stood Draco Malfoy.

AN: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The room was completely silent as they all stared at Draco standing there. He looked nothing like his normal aristocratic self. His hair was sticking up at strange angles, and his face was red. His hand shook where he had his wand trained on Ron. The most peculiar thing was that he was wearing a bright orange Chudley Cannons t-shirt.

Molly was the first to come around after the surprising arrival.

"Draco dear, are you all right?" She said as she stood from the table and took a tentative step towards the shaking boy. Everyone still felt a little uneasy around him, even if he had chosen to fight on the side of light before the final battle.

"I'm going to kill you!" he yelled again, ignoring Molly's question.

"Oi! Malfoy, what has Ron done to you?" Harry yelled as he stood from his seat, reaching for his wand.

"What's he done to me? What's he done?" Malfoy yelled, but lowered his wand all the same. He held up his arm for everyone in the room to see. "That stupid git forced me to marry him last night, that's what he's done!"

There was a collective gasp from the room as everyone saw the purple band on his wrist. All eyes now turned on Ron.

"That was you?" He said in a small voice, his face turning a little green.

"Yes it was me! I woke up this afternoon in a room at the Leakey Caldron by myself wearing this stupid shirt! Everything came rushing back to me and I remember you yanking me out of the crowd and demanding that I marry you. You had Dumbledore perform a binding ceremony on us." Draco was running out of steam. He looked more embarrassed then angry now as he looked at all the eyes watching him. "Who did you think I was?"

"I thought you were Luna." Ron said in a small voice that they almost didn't hear.

"Oh yeah, I get mistaken for her all the time!" Draco shot back.

"Well I don't really remember it." Ron tried to explain.

"Oh Ronald! How could you?" Molly yelled as she turned to face an even greener Ron.

"Mum, I didn't mean to. I was drunk."

"That's no excuse! No person with a brain in their head would ask for a binding ceremony when they are drunk!" Molly's face was bright red, and even though she was only yelling at Ron, the rest of the room shrunk away from her.

"Well you know, there might be someone with a lot of brains that asked to be married." Ron shot back, but was cut short when Hermione kicked him sharply in the shin under the table. Lucky for her and the twins, Molly was so upset she wasn't listening to a word that he spoke. She turned to Draco and ushered him farther into the room.

"I'm not mad at you dear. I know that you didn't ask for this. We will all just have to go to Dumbledore in the morning and see what can be done." Molly said as she put her arm around him and sat him in the seat she had vacated. "You can stay here tonight dear. Bill and Charlie's room isn't being used that the moment."

"I don't know Mum, he is Ron's husband now, shouldn't he be sleeping in with him?" Fred asked, now unable to keep his laughter to himself.

"You keep it up Fredrick Weasley, and you will be sleeping in the yard." Molly shot back at him.

"Molly dear." Arthur spoke up for the first time. "If they did have a proper binding, maybe it is best to put young Draco in Ron's room. The more time that they spend apart, the weaker they may become." Ron's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. Draco on the other hand was now looking as green as Ron was a moment ago. The color clashed with the bright orange shirt and white blonde hair.

Molly thought for a moment and shook her head. "Yes you may be right. Harry, you can move to Bill and Charlie's room, and Draco can take the camp bed in Ron's room. Ron, since you are finished eating, you can show Draco to your room."

"But I'm not done eating." Ron started to protest, but was cut short by a death glare from his mother. "Right I'm finished. Come on Malfoy." Ron turned to the stairs and Draco followed behind him with his head down.

"Hey Ron, don't forget, 'Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon.'" George yelled after them with a laugh. Molly turned and shot him a look, missing the finger gesture that Ron sent the twin.

"Well it's been a long day; I say that we should all turn in." Arthur said as he got up from his seat. Bill and Fleur got up said their goodbyes and left. Harry and Ginny hurried to the stairs, muttering something about making sure that Ron and Draco didn't kill each other. Soon all that was left was Hermione, the twins, and Molly. The twins said their goodnights, and walked off to the stairs.

Not wanting to face what had happened under the table moments before the commotion started, Hermione offered to stay and help clean up.

"Oh no dear, you run along to bed." Molly said with a smile. "And Hermione, do take a pain potion for that wrist if it's still bothering you." She added.

"If only there was a potion to take care of what's wrong with my wrist." Hermione thought to herself as she made her way to Ginny's room. As she passed the door to the twin's room, an arm shot out and stopped her.

"What no goodnight kiss for your husbands?" George whispered in her ear. Startled, Hermione pushed him away from her back through the door. She followed and closed the door behind her.

"Quiet you prat! Anyone could have heard you. You saw how your mother reacted to Ron. What do you think she will say if she finds out that he only got the idea from watching us get married?" She hissed at both of them.

"Come on Mione, she is going to find out at some point if there is nothing we can do to reverse it." Fred said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"And just think of how angry she will be if we wait too long to tell her." George added as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck.

"There is no use dwelling on it right now anyway." Fred's voice was soft and deeper then normal, his breath rushing against her ear as he nipped at the lobe.

"When we have much better things that we could be doing." George's lips made their way up her jaw, peppering it with light kisses. For a moment Hermione forgot everything, and was lost in the feeling of the two men's hands on her. Just as she was about to give in, and pull one of them in for a kiss, she came back to herself. Quickly she pulled herself away from them and marched to the door.

"We will figure something out!" She huffed at them.

"Come on Mione, you can't leave us like this." Fred whined.

"Well you know Fred; I do owe the two of you something." Hermione said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" George asked smiling at her.

"Pay back!" Hermione waved her wand at them and muttered a spell. Now just above their binding mark, both of the twins could see the words "Property of Hermione" tattooed in gold. She smirked at them both, and quickly left the room.

Once she got to Ginny's room, she quickly found her pajamas and hurried to take a shower, wanting to get in bed before Ginny got back from saying goodnight to Harry. She entered the bathroom, undressed and was just about to get under the cold spray of the shower when she remembered the bandage around her wrist. She undid it and was shocked by what she saw.

There it was, plain as day, the words "Property of Gred and Forge" tattooed in gold just above her binding mark. The vines had reached up and curled around the letters, and no matter what spell she tried, they just wouldn't come off.

_"They are so dead."_ She thought to herself.

_"We heard that."_ Fred and George's voices rang in her head.

_"Good."_

_AN:_ I still thank you all for the great reviews. Still not sure where all I'm going to take this, but I don't see an end in sight at this point, I'm having too much fun with it. (And Preetoaka, You win my award for the number one fan of this story! Thanks so much. Hope you like them adding their names to her even if it was only on her wrist. lol)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Later that night, Hermione lay on her bed in Ginny's room tossing and turning. Thankfully Ginny hadn't returned from Harry's room and Hermione didn't have to answer any of the questions that she knew would be coming. Ginny wasn't stupid and growing up in a house full of rowdy boys made her very perceptive. Hermione had caught Ginny giving her weird looks all through dinner, and she just didn't know if she could keep this from her friend.

The more that she tossed and turned, the worse she felt. Her head started to hurt, and there was a pain in her stomach.

"Great maybe I'm coming down with Dragon Pox and I'll be put out of my misery." She said out loud to the empty room. Her thoughts drifted to the twins. Sure she had always thought they were cute, and though she would never admit it, their pranks were mostly funny. They were also very smart, and being a book-worm, this was something that she found very attractive also. They could do complex magic in their sleep, as long as it was for a good joke. They were sweet and caring. Brave and loyal. They were everything she had ever hoped to find in a husband.

Suddenly a realization hit her and she sat bolt upright in her bed. "I'm in love with Fred and George."As soon as she sat up she regretted it. She became dizzy and felt like she was going to vomit. "Oh no, not the bond. Not now. How am I supposed to get closer to them now that I know how I feel about them?" She thought to herself. She was pretty sure that the twins couldn't hear her thoughts at the moment. Ever since they had discovered the mind link she had been practicing throwing up a wall in her mind, and thinking random things to see if they heard them. They had only heard her when she wanted them too.

The longer she sat there in a panic, the worse she felt. She knew what she had to do. Slowly she pulled herself from the bed. Leaning onto the wall for support she moved towards the door. She didn't even bother to stop and put her robe over her tank top and shorts.

She eased the door open and started down the hallway towards the stairs. She only made it down one flight before the dizziness started again.

"_FRED! GEORGE!" _She yelled out in her mind. _"Please wake up, you have to help me."_ Only seconds later she was swept off her feet and carried down the next flight of stairs. Fred carried her quickly into the bedroom and closed the door. She could see George pushing the twin beds together and throwing the blankets over them.

"You shouldn't have waited so long Mione." Fred said as he laid her down in the middle of the bed and climbed in next to her. She was already starting to feel better, and when George laid down behind her all traces of sickness left.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know what was going on at first." She whispered in the dark room, letting the men on either side of her wrap her in their arms. She lay on her side, head resting on Fred's chest with George spooning up behind her, his arm draped over her hip.

"We were just starting to feel it too. I guess it wasn't as bad for us cause were already together." George whispered. His breath was warm on her neck, and it caused a shiver down her spine. Feeling safe in their arms, the sleep that had eluded her was now just starting to over take her.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She said to them as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~~**~~

Hermione came awake with a start, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. For the second morning in a row, she woke nestled between the twins. This time she at least remembered how she had gotten there. She was just about to snuggle back into their warmth when the banging on the door that had woken her started again.

"Bugger off!" George yelled from behind her as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. Hermione could feel his erection pressing against her bum, and at her sudden intake of breath George chuckled. "Morning love." He mumbled in her ear.

The knocking came again, and this time the person on the other side didn't wait for an answer. Ron quickly opened the door, and entered the room.

"You all need to get up."

"Shouldn't you still be in bed with your husband?" Fred laughed as he stretched and yawned.

"Don't be a prat; I'm saving your arses. Mum will be up here looking for you soon." Ron gave them all a scowl as he turned and left the room.

At the mention of Molly, all three jumped from the bed. They all stood looking at each other for a moment. They knew there were things that needed to be said, but none of them could get the words out.

"Right, I better go get dressed." Hermione said, and quickly left the room.

Ten minutes later Hermione walked down the stairs to the kitchen. She dressed simply in jeans and a light blue t-shirt, bandage firmly in place around her wrist. She felt bad when she saw the twins sitting in the heat wearing jumpers once again.

"Is your wrist still bothering you dear?" Molly asked once she had sat.

"Not so much any more." She said with a small smile. She didn't look up to see the smiles on the twin's faces, but she could tell that they were now eating with an increased vigor. Breakfast was passed quickly, everyone avoiding the newest addition to the family meal. Draco for his part stayed quiet, only giving short one word answers when spoken too.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Molly cleared the table and then turned to the rest of the family.

"Ron, Draco, I think its time we go see the Headmaster." Draco turned red again, and only gave a small nod. Ron looked like he was about to panic when Harry spoke up.

"Don't worry mate, I'll come with you." With Harry going this of course meant that Ginny would be tagging along. They had been joined at the hip since the final battle.

"I'll come with you also." Hermione jumped up from her seat.

"_Why do you want to go see Dumbledore again?"_ George asked in his head.

"_To make sure he doesn't say anything about us."_ Hermione answered.

"Right, I think we might tag along as well." Fred said, also getting up from the table.

"And why is that?" Molly asked them with a suspicious look in their direction.

"We just want to support our darling little brother Mum." George gave her his sincerest smile.

"Yes well you cause any trouble and its straight home both of you." The twins crossed their hearts at their mother, and sent a wink to Hermione. She had to suppress a little giggle as she followed the group out side to the apparition point.

~~**~~

One by one, everyone apparated to just outside the gates of Hogwarts. As they started towards the castle, Hermione was happy to see that the grounds had been cleaned up, and no sign of the party remained. They walked in silence until they were almost to Dumbledore's office.

"_We can't let them know that we know the password."_ Hermione thought to the twins. _"How can we get them to guess it with out it taking forever?"_

"_Leave it to me."_ Fred thought. With that Fred stepped forward, and smacked Ron up side the head.

"Merlin's Balls! What was that for?" Ron yelled, shooting a dirty look at his brother.

"Just my way of saying I care." This went unnoticed by the rest of the group as at that moment the Phoenix statue in front of them had jumped to the side.

"Dumbledore must have known we were coming." Molly said as she stepped onto the stairs. One by one they entered the office only to find it empty.

"That's odd, wonder where he is." Author said as he looked around at all the little instruments making noise on the shelves around them.

"Don't you have your map with you Harry? That should show us where he is." Ginny asked. Harry pulled the Marauder's Map out of his pocket and opened it up.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said and gave it a tap with his wand. He stood looking at it for a moment. "Well he's not in his office or his quarters, but, oh Merlin that's funny."

"What? What's funny? Ginny asked leaning in to read the map over Harry's shoulder.

"It shows Draco as Draco Weasley." Harry said now unable to hold in his laugh.

"What! Why do I have to take his name?" Draco spoke for the first time in a while.

"Well clearly you are the wife Draco." Harry barely managed to get out between barks of laughter. Hermione started to laugh also, but a thought hit her and she panicked.

"Harry, may I see that map? Quickly?"

It was too late. Ginny was still looking at the map and her eyes went wide.

"Mione? Why do you show up on the map as Hermione Weasley?"

Three voices could be heard whispering a desperate "Oh shit."

AN: Thanks for reading and Reviewing. I will try to get the next Chapter up later tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Surely you're mistaken dear." Molly said as she now also leaned over the map. "Oh my word, it does say that." Molly turned to look at Hermione, whose face was now bright red. Molly's eyes drifted to Hermione's wrist.

"The bandage!" She gasped. "You weren't hurt at all. You have been covering up a binding mark." Molly gave a little sob as she looked at her new daughter-in –law. "I can't believe you all tried to keep this from me." Fred and George stepped forward to explain, but before they had a chance to say anything, Molly whorled around.

"Ronald, I can't believe that not only did you force poor Draco here to marry you, you forced Hermione as well!" Molly shouted at a bewildered Ron. He opened his mouth to protest, and nothing but grunts came out.

"Mrs. Weasley, no you have this all wrong." Hermione tried to step in.

"You don't need to try and defend him dear. I know that this was not your fault." Hermione tried to speak again, but the door to the office opened, and Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"I was informed by some portraits that you were all here. I am sorry to inform you that the Headmaster is a way from the castle for the day." Ron and Draco let out a groan, but Molly just shook her head.

"We really should have sent an owl before coming today." Molly said.

"Yes well I will inform him on his return that you need to speak to him. I am sure that he will get in touch with you as soon as he can. Now if you will excuse me, there is still some cleaning needing to be done." With that she turned and left the room.

"Well that's that." Arthur said "I guess we just go home and wait for his owl."

Hermione turned with the group trying to avoid the glare that Ron sent her way. When they were walking down the corridor to the Entrance Hall she stopped.

"I'm just going to pop into the library for a moment. I will meet you all back at The Burrow." She hurried off before anyone had a chance to protest. She didn't notice until she was in the library that Fred and George had followed her.

"Why didn't you leave with everyone else?" She asked them as she was already scanning the shelves of books.

"Well Mione we know how you loose track of time when it comes to books." Fred said as he stepped up close behind her.

"And we can't have the bond making you sick if you stay away too long." George whispered in her ear.

"Will you two stop that? We are in the library for Merlin's sake." Hermione tried to move away from them, but was stopped by an arm snaking its way around her waist.

"You can't tell us that you never thought of us taking you right here" George whispered again, this time reaching his tongue out and running it along the shell of her ear.

"Right up against the stacks of books that you love so much." Fred swept her hair to the side and placed soft kisses on the other side of her neck. For a moment, Hermione forgot where she was, and let the feeling of the men behind her wash over her. She was becoming hot, and before she knew it, a soft moan was escaping her. The sound of it brought her back to reality, and she tried again to push the twins away.

"Come on Mione, you know that you want us."

"And you can tell that we want you." Fred whispered as he ground his erection against the small of her back. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"It's just the bond. You remember what Dumbledore said; it will increase attraction, and need for physical contact. This isn't real. You never felt like this for me until we were bonded." Hermione hopped that they didn't sense the disappointment in her voice. Suddenly both men stepped back, releasing her from their hold, and she hated to admit she felt very alone without their touch.

"We've told you before Mione, we won't force you." Fred said in a sincere voice.

"We can wait as long as it takes for you to admit that you belong with us." George added.

~~**~~

The sun was starting to set by the time the trio arrived back at The Burrow. They had spent the day looking through the library for any book that talked about a binding ceremony. Hermione had looked through them all, and picked the ones she thought would be the most useful to bring back with her.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Molly shot dirty looks in Ron's direction, while Ron shot them back at Hermione. Draco still stayed silent, which seemed odd for him, but with the strange events of the past two days, no one said a word.

Just as everyone was finishing their food, Arthur spoke up. "Do to everything we learned today, the sleeping arrangements are going to have to change again." He looked around to make sure everyone was listening before he forged on. "Hermione will now take the camp bed in Ron's room, and Draco will just have to sleep in bed with Ron."

Fred and George snickered, but after a sharp kick to both of their shins from Hermione, they stopped.

"Mr. Weasley, I really don't think that is necessary. I'm just fine in Ginny's room." Hermione protested.

"It's for the best Hermione. You spent all day away from your um, husbands. Its surprising that you haven't gotten sick yet." Arthur had to choke out the word husbands, and Hermione turned red in the face.

Molly had a look on her face that clearly showed she wasn't happy with the new arrangement, but still she agreed with her husband. "Yes Hermione, Ron went off by himself this afternoon and after only about an hour poor Draco was almost throwing up." Draco dropped his head even lower, and Hermione almost felt bad for him having to endure such embarrassment.

Everyone started to get up from the table when Arthur spoke again. "Now Ginny, you will have your room back to yourself, and you are expected to sleep in it, is that understood?" His tone sounded harsh, but a smile could be seen trying to work its way onto his face as he glanced at an embarrassed Harry.

It looked like they were walking to a funeral as Hermione, Ron and Draco trudged up to the top of the house to Ron's room. Once they were inside, Draco threw himself on the camp bed, and Ron did the same on his own.

"Draco, that's my bed now, you have to sleep with Ron." Hermione said with a huff.

"I am not sleeping in that weasel's bed. And we all know that you won't be sleeping in here anyway. As soon as everyone else is asleep you can just sneak off with those other two." Draco spat out at her without getting up.

"Be that as it may, I will have to sneak back up here in the morning, and I'm not climbing into bed with one of you!" Hermione decided that it was pointless to continue arguing at this point. She sat on the floor, leaning against Ron's bed and pulled out the stack of books she had brought with her. After glancing through the first one and finding it useless, she tossed it aside. Just then a thought occurred to her.

"Ron, why are you still covering for me and the twins?"

"Well every time I went to tell someone the truth, Mum would look at me like I just kicked a puppy. I just couldn't get the words to come out, so I stayed quite." Ron moved to the edge of the bed, and peered over Hermione's shoulder at the book she was reading. "Find anything useful yet?"

"I don't know if it's useful but it's interesting. It's about the colors of the binding." She glanced at the purple band on Ron's wrist, and quickly skimmed the page to find its meaning. Just as she found it the twins came into the room.

"Budge over Malfoy." Fred said as he took a seat on the camp bed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Draco said with the first sneer they had seen from him all day.

"Oh get used to it, your family now." George said with a laugh as he too sat on the bed. "And remember Fred, it's not Malfoy any more. He's a Weasley now." Draco gave a huff but didn't say a word.

"Right, well Hermione what does it say about the purple?" Ron said trying to avoid a fight.

"Well it says that purple means that feelings like love or even respect may not be present at the time of binding, but a deep attraction is. It means that you are more in lust with each other then love." Hermione read the words very clinically, and when she noticed how quiet the room was, she really thought about the meaning.

"I am not in lust with that Git!" Ron yelled out to the room as Fred and George burst out laughing. Draco turned a violent shade of green but remained silent. Hermione looked apologetically at her friend.

"I'm sorry Ron; it's just what it says. I'm guessing that the binding can sense things that even we don't know about ourselves. Things on a deeper level." Hermione stopped talking when she realized her words were not helping.

"Oh this it too good. Ickle Ronnikins has been panting after the Ferret and didn't even know it." Fred said with a bark of laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." Draco announced upon hearing that their bond meant he and Ron were attracted to each other.

"That book can't be right Hermione, maybe you're reading it wrong." Ron protested.

"Yeah Ron, maybe if she turns it upside down it will say that you haven't been a closet homosexual all your life." Fred said in mock sincerity.

"Or if she reads the lines from right to left, your blushing bride Draco will turn into a fluffy bunny and this will all be a bad dream." George added.

Just as Ron was about to launch himself at his brothers, Hermione spoke up.

"All right everyone that's enough. I'm sorry Ron; I'm just telling you what the book says."

"Fine Hermione, what does it say about your bond then? And hey, what color is yours any way? You haven't even shown us yours." Ron said as he sat back down on his bed.

"I don't have to show you Ron, that's privet." Hermione said, dropping her eyes back to the book.

"Privet? My Mum thinks I'm married to you for Merlin's sake. Come on Hermione, I showed you mine, show me yours." Ron whined.

"Oh romantic. Is that the line he used to win your heart Draco?" George asked.

"Sod off." Was all that Draco mumbled.

"Ron, if it makes you feel any better, we will show you ours. We aren't ashamed of them." Fred said, casting a challenging look at Hermione.

"I didn't say I was ashamed." Hermione protested. She knew they were just trying to wind her up so that she would show her mark. "Go ahead and show him."

"Now Ron, we will have to pull up our sleeves, and show a little skin." Fred warned.

"Don't go getting all horny. I know we are sexy men, but we are your brothers after all." George finished. They both ducked out of the way of the pillow that Ron threw, and pulled up their sleeves. Glinting in the light was the golden band, the words _Property of Hermione _woven into the vine.

"Wow" Was all that Ron could say. Hermione smiled to herself, feeling a little bit of pride in the fact that the twins were marked with her name.

"Wait a minute. Is that how it looked from the start?" Draco asked, finally joining the conversation because it was no longer about him and Ron.

"No, it was just a gold band at first, and then it grew darker, and turned into a vine." Hermione told him.

"What about the name? When did that get there? I'm not going to end up with Draco's name on me am I?" Ron asked in horror.

"Not unless he hex's it onto you like Hermione did to us. The mark kind of stuck to it, and now it won't come off." Fred said, rubbing his finger lightly over the words.

"Oh like you didn't do the same thing to me." Hermione shot them a glare.

"What are you talking about? That was a shirt, not your skin." George said bewildered.

"Oh don't lie, I have the proof." With a huff Hermione pulled the bandage off her wrist and showed everyone the words _Property of Gred and Forge._ Ron and Draco snickered at it, but Fred and George just looked confused.

"We didn't do that Hermione."

"We swear to you." They both looked honest, and for some reason, Hermione believed them.

"Maybe you should look up Gold Bonds in the book." Draco offered. Hermione flipped through the pages, and came to it at the end of all the colors.

"The Golden Bond." She read out loud. "The Golden Bond is the rarest and truest of all marriage bonds. When a Golden Bond is achieved, it signifies the parties involved are in fact the missing piece of the others soul. Deep love and attraction for not only the physical being but also the mind must be present. Only five instances of a Golden Bond ever being achieved are on record. A Golden Bond is the only bond mark that forms in anything other then a plain band. Since these bonds are so rare, all forms they may take on are not recorded. Four of the known bindings took a design much like a Celtic knot, signifying a joining of life forces. The only other known design is that of a vine. The vine represents life, loyalty, and eternity. It should also be noted that Bond marks are always matched to the others in the bond. If anything should cause a Bond mark to be altered, it will be reflected in the matching mark." Hermione finished reading, and the room sat in silence. She had no idea that the simple tattoo around her wrist could reveal so much. She could feel four pairs of eyes on her, and needed to get away.

"I'm really tired." She said as she abruptly stood. "I'm going to bed." With that she left. She was halfway to Ginny's room before she remembered that she would have to sleep in the twin's room again. She didn't know if she could face them. She had figured out that the words in the book were true for her, but could the twins really feel the same way? They had always treated her like nothing more then Ron's friend, or the bossy prefect that got them in trouble for their pranks.

Hermione was so deep in thought she didn't realize that she had made it all the way down to Fred and George's room. She stood at the foot of the beds that had been pushed together the night before. She remembered falling asleep in their arms, and never feeling safer.

"It's all true Mione." George's voice whispered in her ear.

"Every word that book said." Fred said as he moved in front of her and lifted her chin so that she was looking in his eyes.

"We have been in love ever since a little know-it-all told us that we would never be able to cross Dumbledore's age line." George ran his hands up her sides and Hermione couldn't help herself when she started to lean back into his hard chest.

"We would test our products on first years in front of you just to get you to yell at us." Fred stepped closer, leaving not an inch of space between the three of them.

"You always look so beautiful when you're angry." George leaned his head down and brushed his lips across her neck. Hermione started to speak, when Fred's lips crashed down on hers. They were soft yet demanding, and when he ran his tongue on her lips, she parted them willingly. Just as George's hands came around to cup her breasts, she suddenly pulled away from both of them. The look of disappointment was mirrored on their faces when she pulled her wand.

Hermione spun and cast locking and silencing charms on the room. Quickly she turned back to the twins and smiled at them as she reached down to the hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and flung it across the room. "At least I'll know where it is in the morning." She said as she moved to the bed and laid herself in the middle of it.

The twins stood still, taking a moment to realize what was going on.

"You just going to leave your wife here all alone?"

At her words, wide grins broke out on their faces. Hermione had never seen anyone rip their shirts off and jump into a bed as quickly as they did. Soon she was laying there, Fred kissing his way down her neck, and George licking and kissing her stomach.

Fred reached around her back and unhooked her bra, quickly removing it and tossing it to the side. George had worked his way back up her body, leaving a wet trail of kisses in his wake. When her breasts were exposed to the cool night air, both men wasted no time latching them selves to her nipples. They nipped and sucked, working the flesh into hard peaks. Hermione threw her head back and let out a low moan, as she ran her hands through their messy hair.

"You're so gorgeous Mione." Fred whispered as he came back to her lips, taking them in a fierce kiss. George again worked his way down until he came to the waist of her jeans. He undid the button and pulled the zipper, quickly working them over her hips and discarding them over his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her damp center that was still covered in black lace. Hermione's groans were lost in Fred's mouth.

George pushed her panties to the side, and using one hand he gently parted her, sweeping his tongue across her heated flesh once again. When he reached her little bundle of nerves, he latched on, sucking and nipping gently with his teeth.

"Does that feel good Mione?" Fred whispered to her as he sucked on her ear lobe. She shook her head yes, but was unable to say anything.

"Tell us how good it feels" Fred whispered again, this time pinching her hard nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb. Just then George inserted a finger inside her, curling it slightly to hit just the right spot.

"Oh Merlin it feels so good." She yelled out, throwing her head back as she came. George continued licking, drinking her juices down like a man about to die of thirst.

"That's it baby." Fred was chanting over and over in her ear as she slowly came back down from her orgasm. When her head cleared, she looked down to see George smirking at her. She pulled him up by his hair and claimed his lips in a heated kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it set the fire in her belly aflame once again.

"I think it's my turn now." Hermione said in a husky voice that even she didn't recognize. Putting her hands on George's chest, she pushed him down until he was lying on his back next to her. She moved around until she was kneeling between the two men.

"I think you too have entirely too many clothes on." She said with a grin. Just as quickly as they had removed their shirts, their jeans and boxers went flying across the room. When they were completely naked, they laid back down on their backs, smiling up at her.

Hermione ran her hands up both of their chests, loving the way that the muscles jumped at her touch. Leaning down, she started on Fred, kissing and sucking at his skin. She laved at each of his nipples in turn, earning a groan from him for her efforts. She turned her attention on George, and treated him to the same actions. Feeling a little bolder, she ran her tongue down the center of his chest, all the way down to the line of fine red hairs on his belly. She felt his erection bob against her chin, and had a moment's hesitation.

"You don't have to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable Mione." George whispered to her, running his hand through her hair.

"I want to do it, I just never have before. Tell me if I'm doing it wrong." With that, she reached down and grasped his hard length in her hand. She was a little surprised at the size of it, only getting small glances at it from across the room in their memories. It was heavy and thick, a small bead of liquid glistening at the tip. She leaned down and took an experimental swipe of her tongue. It wasn't exactly a bad taste, just odd. The sound of his moan at the contact urged her on. Very slowly, she took the tip into her mouth, and sucked, like she would on a Popsicle. She started to move her head, working a little at a time farther into her mouth. George's hands wrapped themselves in her hair.

"Just like everything else you do Mione, perfect the first time." George panted out. Just as she was getting the hang of sucking and using her tongue at the same time, she remembered Fred. She was worried that he was feeling left out when she suddenly felt the bed dip behind her.

Fred ran his hands down her back until he came to her hips. She heard a tearing sound, and knew that he had ripped her panties to remove them. "Sorry love, I'll buy you new ones." He chuckled softly. Hermione's only answer was to spread her legs a little wider to allow him room to kneel between them. Soon she felt his tip at her entrance, and she couldn't help rocking back a little onto it.

"Eager aren't we?" Fred whispered. Hermione didn't have a chance to make any type of retort. Fred plunged forward, and now Hermione knew what it felt like to be full. She moaned around George's cock, which in turn pulled a moan from George.

Slowly the trio found a rhythm, Fred plunging forward as Hermione swallowed more of George's length. The only sounds in the room were their heavy breathing, Fred's hips slapping into Hermione's backside, and the occasional slurping noise from Hermione.

Hermione felt a tightening in her belly, and new that she was close. George came first however. With a loud grunt, he clenched his fist in her hair, and thrust his hips upward. Hermione was surprised at first when she felt him spurt into her mouth, but she managed to drink it all down, not spilling a drop. As he lay panting, he let go of her hair, and Hermione slumped forward, resting the side of her face on his hip.

Fred's movements grew frantic behind her, and he was now grunting with every thrust of his hips. Hermione couldn't stop herself, and was now moaning in time with the grunts. George was running his hands through her hair, and whispering words of encouragement to her.

"Come on Mione, let yourself go. He feels so good inside you doesn't he? Just let go and feel." Fred gave a particularly hard forward thrust, and slightly rotated his hips. Whatever it was that he hit inside her, caused the coil to break. She came with a scream, clutching at the bed beneath her. As soon as her muscles tightened around him, Fred lost himself. He came with a great shout of her name, spilling himself deep inside her.

They lay panting for a moment, until Fred moved her so that they were all lying down. He snuggled into George's chest, and Fred wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Do you believe us now Hermione?" George whispered as he ran his fingers gently up her arm that was around his waist.

"Yes, I think I do." Hermione said with a soft yawn.

"Good, because we are never letting you go now." Fred said from behind her.

"We love you too much." George smiled.

"And I love both of you. I guess I just had to marry you to figure it out." With that all three fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

AN: Hope you all like this chapter. I was actually laughing while writing the first part. I love the twins teasing Ron. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep them comming, they make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione sat on the couch in the living room of The Burrow between her husbands. She stared at her hands, feeling bewildered, ashamed and slightly embarrassed. Where had everything gone so wrong? Just a few short hours ago, she was as happy as could be. Now she wanted nothing more then to slip through a crack in the floor.

The day had started wonderfully. Hermione woke between the two men that she loved, and they had admitted that they loved her in return. When she had opened her eyes, she saw two sets of brilliant blue eyes looking down at her. Instantly she blushed and mumbled "Morning."

"Morning" They said in unison, each taking a turn in bending forward and giving her a kiss. They laid in silence for a moment, just cuddling and kissing. A knock came at the door, and expecting Ron, Fred yelled for him to come in. They were all shocked to see Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Ginny! Its um, it's not what it looks like!" Hermione said quickly as Ginny came into the room and shut the door. Ginny just smiled at the three of them.

"Oh ok, so you didn't marry the twins when you were drunk, make Mum believe that you married Ron, realize that you were in love with each other the whole time and then shag each others brains out?" Ginny laughed.

"Ok, so maybe it's exactly what it looks like." George said.

"Ginny, how long have you known?" Fred asked as he helped pull the blanket up a little more to cover them all.

"Well I figured out that you two were the ones Hermione married when her name said Weasley on the map. I knew that it wasn't Ron because she would have hexed him into next year."

"But Gin, I could have married any one of your brothers. How did you know it was them?" Hermione was confused.

"Oh please, I'm not as stupid as Pansy Parkinson looks. The three of you have been in love with each other forever." Hermione was not expecting that.

_"Did everyone figure out I was in love with the twins before I did?"_ Hermione thought to herself.

_"Yes"_ Came two voices in her head.

"So you're not mad at us?" Hermione asked waiting for the blow up.

"Of course not. Mione, I'm sure you will make a much better sister-in-law then Draco." Everyone laughed, and Hermione would have jumped out of the bed to hug her if she hadn't remembered that she was naked.

"I do have one thing to say though," Ginny said as everyone calmed down. "You have to come clean with Mum. She is going to find out one way or another, and it will break her heart if it doesn't come from you." With that, she gave them all a pointed look and left the room.

"She's right; we should have told her from the start." Hermione said looking at the other two.

"Well then I guess we should get down there and admit everything to her." Fred said as he got out of the bed.

So that's what they had intended to do. They all showered and dressed quickly, but when they got to the bottom of the stairs, they saw Dumbledore sitting in an armchair in the middle of the living room. Ron and Draco were sitting next to each other on the couch, not looking at anyone. Harry and Ginny were standing in a corner whispering quietly.

"Hello again." Dumbledore smiled at the three new arrivals. They all said a quick hello, and looked around for Molly and Arthur.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" George asked the room.

"In the kitchen fixing tea." Ginny said, as she tilted her head towards the door. Hermione knew that she was trying to tell them to get in there and confess before anything else was said. The three made their way to the door, but Molly and had returned, levitating a serving platter in front of her. Arthur right behind her with a tray of biscuits.

"Oh good morning dears." She said as she served tea to the Headmaster. "I'm glad you're here Hermione. Now we can get this whole bonding mess figured out."

"Yes well I am willing to answer any questions you may have." Dumbledore said as he accepted a chocolate biscuit. "Although, I have already spoken to young Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mr. Weasley about their bond. Molly, you should be so proud to have a Golden Bond in your family."

"Golden Bond? But Ron, Draco, I have seen your marks. They are purple, not gold." Molly gave a confused look to her son.

Hermione tried to speak up, but Dumbledore cut in before she had a chance. That was happening to her a lot lately.

"That wasn't the bond I was speaking of. I was of course talking of the bond between Hermione, Fred and George." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, not knowing that he had just dropped a bomb.

"What? That can't be. Ron forced Draco and Hermione to marry him, not the twins." Molly turned to the boys, begging them with her eyes to say that the Headmaster was wrong.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Molly, but you are mistaken. Hermione and the twins do indeed have a Golden bond."

"Its true Mum, I'm sorry." Fred said in a small voice, showing her the mark that he didn't bother to try and cover that day.

"We tried to tell you, but we just weren't able to." George added.

Molly stumbled back into an empty chair clutching her chest.

"Three. Three of my sons were married, and not a single one told me themselves." She stared in shock at the wall.

That was how Hermione ended up wanting to disappear. She and the twins took the other couch, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at anyone. The heartbroken look on Molly's face would be forever etched in to her mind. The room was quiet for a long time before Ron spoke.

"Sir? Is there anyway to break the bond?"

"Well Mr. Weasley there is one way to break the bond." Hermione's eyes shot up at this.

"You told us that there wasn't a way. They we would be bonded forever."

"I said that there was no way for you three to break the bond, that was correct. There is of course a loophole. If the bonded parties do not consummate their marriage, the bond can be broken." Dumbledore said giving them a knowing glance. It took a moment for everyone to understand what his words implied, and Molly let out a little sob.

"My babies." She could be heard muttering softly to herself.

"Well, you can break our bond then." Draco said with the first smile he had had in days. Everyone watched as Ron and Draco stood in the middle of the room in front of Dumbledore, clasping right hands.

"Let this bond be broken, and this union be disbanded." Dumbledore waved his wand over their hands but nothing happened. Their purple bands stayed, bright as ever. "Well, that's odd."

"Why didn't it work?" Draco demanded, looking at the smiling headmaster.

"It would seem Mr. Weasley that the loophole no longer applies to you and your husband."

"What?" both Draco and Ron yelled in unison.

"You mean that me and him, we, me and Draco, we uh, oh Merlin." Ron stuttered.

"Now I am going to be sick." Draco cried as he ran from the room.

AN: I can't belive that I hit 100 reviews. You guys are so great. Thank you so much.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Everyone in the room sat in silence after Draco fled. Ron stumbled back to the empty couch, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, but the only noise that came out was the occasional whimper. Harry and Ginny had looks on their faces that were a cross between disgusted and amused. Molly was silently weeping in her chair, her husband rubbing her back soothingly, and looking completely lost at the moment.

Hermione could sense the need to laugh from the men next to her, and she discreetly pinched both of their legs to keep them from doing so. Dumbledore made a hasty exit, knowing that the family needed time alone.

After a few minutes, Hermione couldn't take it anymore, and broke the silence.

"Ron, shouldn't you go check on Draco? He has been gone an awfully long time."

"What would I do that for?" Ron asked looking at her like she had grown three heads.

"To comfort him. He is obviously upset." Hermione couldn't believe that her friend was being so dense.

"And what exactly do you suggest I say to him Hermione? 'Oh sorry that I made you marry me when I was drunk, then buggered you so we can't get divorced, here have a tissue.' For some reason I don't think that would help." Ron shot her a glare.

Molly sobbed even louder at this and ran from the room. Arthur shot a look at his son, but remained silent as he followed her.

"Oh that was good Ron" Ginny yelled at her brother. "You really buggered this up didn't you?" With that she stormed from the room in search of her mother. Fred and George could no longer hold in their laughter. Hermione shook with the couch between them as they gasped for breath.

"Well Ron, looks like buggering is the one thing you're good at." Fred got out between gulps of air.

"Oh honestly, do either of you take anything seriously?" Hermione scolded them. Both of the men sobered at being chastised.

"We take a lot seriously Hermione." Fred said.

"We are seriously going to start planning the float Ron will ride on in the Gay Pride parade." George added.

"I was thinking teal for the main color scheme."

"Or maybe lavender. It would really bring out his eyes." They both collapsed in fits of laughter once again. Hermione looked to Harry for support, and was shocked to see him hiding a smile behind his hand. Ron on the other hand seemed to have thankfully blocked everything out and gone into a catatonic state.

"Argh!" Hermione yelled as she got up from the couch and stomped out of the room. She quickly walked down the hall until she was standing in front of the closed bathroom door. She knocked quietly, and when she got no reply, she cracked it open and poked her head inside.

"Draco?" She asked hesitantly. He was sitting on the floor near the toilet, his back against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't look up at her, but the way his shoulders shook she could tell that he was crying. She slipped inside the room and closed the door.

"What do you want Granger?" He spat out at her when he finnaly lifted his head. His eyes were icy, and she couldn't help but spit a retort at him.

"I was just checking to see if you were ok Malfoy." She said the name with venom and for a moment felt like she was back at Hogwarts, trading insults with her long time enemy. But he wasn't that angry boy anymore. As she looked at the broken man sitting in front of her, she couldn't stop her heart going out to him. Silently she sat on the floor, her back against the tub.

"Oh yeah, I'm just great. That's why I'm sitting here in a bathroom." He laughed bitterly, whipping his eyes on his sleeve. "Why are you really here Granger? Come to humiliate me even farther?"

"No, I really am here to see if you were ok." Hermione said in what she hoped was a compassionate tone.

"Why? You hate me."

"I don't hate you Draco. Maybe I used to, but you were a different person then. We all were. The war changed all of us. It wasn't your fault that your head was filled with everything your Father taught you."

Draco laughed bitterly again. "My Father. Yeah I would love to see what his reaction would be if he found out I was married to a Weasley."

"Has there been any word of where he might be?" Hermione asked quietly.

"No, he's still on the run. He's too afraid of getting chucked back in Azkaban. I think prison is the least of his worries. The bastard should get The Kiss if you ask me. I hope he gets everything that's coming to him after what he did." Just before the final battle, Lucius offered up his wife as a sacrifice to Voldemort, hoping to regain his favor. It was the main reason that Draco had changed sides. Lucius had then escaped with a few other Death Eaters. The Aurors were still on high alert trying to track them down.

"Look Draco, I know that things look bad right now, but I understand how you feel. I'm in the same situation after all." Hermione tried to sound positive.

"It's not the same. You married men that you love, and they love you back." He said. His next comment was said so quietly Hermione almost missed it. "I'll never have that. Ron hates me."

Hermione was shocked by this. That's what was bothering him? Not that he was married to Ron, but the fact that he thought Ron hated him?

"Do you love him Draco?" He let his head fall to his knees again. He was silent for a long time before he spoke.

"I don't know. We had to work so close during the war, and I got to see him differently. He's brave, and loyal. He was willing to die for what he believed in, and not just for the people he loved. He would have died to save every one in the world. I've never known people like that. The way I grew up, it was always 'look out for number one.' I guess it started as respect, and grew from there."

"You need to talk to him Draco. Tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that. Malfoy's aren't supposed to marry Weasley's."

"But you did marry a Weasley. You can't change that now. Now all you can do is make the best of it." Hermione gave him an encouraging smile when he raised his head to look at her. "What do you think your Mother would say about this?" She asked quietly.

Draco gave a sigh and let his head fall back against the wall. He had a small smile on his face when he spoke. "She would tell me that all she wants is for me to be happy."

"Then that's what you have to do. Be happy and live for her." Hermione almost lifted her hand to place it gently on his arm but thought better of it. They had been enemies for so long it was hard to believe that they were sitting and having a heart to heart on a bathroom floor.

"So is that what you're going to do? Live happily ever after?" Draco asked his tears now dry.

"I have no idea what is going on with me and the twins. I do love them, and they love me, but we are so different. I'm a know-it-all bookworm, and they are the biggest pranksters of the age. I don't know how we will make this work." Hermione sighed and felt like it was her turn to cry. Everything had happened so fast that they hadn't had a chance to talk about the future.

"Well I guess you take your own advice and make the best of it." Draco smiled at her and Hermione realized that it was the first time he had ever directed a real smile at her.

"You know, you're not so bad." Hermione said with a laugh.

Draco laughed also and pulled himself to his feet. "Neither are you Granger." He said, offering a hand to help her up.

"I don't think you can call me that anymore. We are Weasley's now after all." She checked herself in the mirror, making sure that she wasn't red eyed.

"Fair enough." Draco said as he opened the door. "Should we see if Ron has hexed your husbands yet Hermione?" It was the first time that he had ever used her given name, and she found that she liked the way it sounded coming from him.

"I guess we should."

They made it back to the living room at the same time that Molly came storming in.

"You and you, sit." She said in a commanding voice pointing at Draco and Hermione in turn.

"Now seeing as you all were married and kept it from me, there is only one solution. You are all going to have real weddings here, and I'm going to plan them. You will all shut up and enjoy it." With that she stormed back out of the room to make lunch, leaving five stunned people in her wake.

AN: A little sappy I know, but I liked it. I like that thought of Hermione and Draco forming a bond as the outsiders in the family. I promis to get back to more of the Twins and Hermione in the chapters to come. Thanks to all the great reviews. Keep em comming!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Did she just say that she is going to plan our weddings?" Hermione asked the room of stunned men.

"Yep." Ron nodded his head in disbelief.

"And we just have to shut up and enjoy it?" She asked again, still not sure if she had heard right.

"Yep." Ron said again.

"This can't be good." Hermione didn't know if she liked the idea of Molly planning her wedding. She was a simple girl, and she knew that anything Molly planed would be a big production.

"It won't be so bad Mione." George assured her.

"At least not for us." Fred said, a grin forming on his face. "I personally can't wait to see what the dress she picks out for Draco will look like." Hermione glanced at Draco, and she could see a look of hurt cross his face before it turned blank. She was about to say something when Ron spoke up.

"Can you two lay off for two seconds? Draco will not be wearing a dress, he's not my wife, and he isn't a women. Now just back off." Hermione wasn't sure if it was the tone of Ron's voice, or the fact that he was defending Draco, but the twins stopped smiling and stayed quiet. Hermione almost laughed at the look on Draco's face. He was staring at Ron like he didn't know who he was. Ron just turned, gave him a shrug of the shoulders and one quick pat on the knee. It made Hermione smile to herself.

"Right," Fred said as he stood from the couch. He still looked bewildered after being chastised by his younger brother. "We haven't been to the shop for a few days."

"Yeah we better go and make sure its still standing." George stood also, and then held his hand out to Hermione. "Would you like to come keep us company?" She wasn't sure which would be worse, spending the day in a crowded joke shop, or spending the day getting death glares from her Mother-in-law. She chose the lesser of two evils.

"Sure I'd love to tag along." As she stood up, she saw the pleading look in Draco's eyes. She knew that he didn't want to be left to deal with the Weasley's alone.

"Hey Draco, why don't we go toss a Quaffle around? I could really go for getting out of this house right now." Ron said already making his way to the door.

"Oh, uh, sure." Draco shot a look to Hermione, and she just smiled at him. She was amazed with Ron's behavior. Ever since Draco's arrival, even though he and Ron were together a lot, she hadn't really seen them speak to each other. Maybe there was hope for Draco.

"Shouldn't we tell your mother we are leaving?" Hermione asked before the twins had a chance to apparate.

"You want to go in there and talk to her, be our guest." Fred said, glancing at the doorway to the kitchen with a look of fear.

"Oh, well, I'm sure she will figure it out, and Ron knows we are going, he can tell her." Hermione said quickly, a red faced Molly clear in her mind.

"Chicken" George laughed before there was a loud crack and he was gone. Fred followed suit and soon she was alone in the living room. She couldn't help laughing to herself for a moment, before turning on the spot, the image of the joke shop in her mind.

~~**~~

Hermione walked out of the back room, carrying a box of joke wands. When she had agreed to accompany the twins to the shop, she had no idea that she would end up working, but the shop was very busy. It was still the summer holidays, and they were short handed.

When they got there, Verity was running around in a panic. "Janice didn't show up today, owled and said she had the flu, and about an hour ago Alex slipped on a Decoy Detonator, and did something to his leg. Had to floo him to ST. Mungos." She said as she moved passed them carrying a box of Canary Creams.

Fred and George jumped right in, helping customers, ringing up sales, and stocking shelves. Hermione watched them work for a moment, and was again hit with a sense of pride. They were hard workers, and had fought for everything they had. They wouldn't take hand outs, and had even been secretly paying Harry back for their start up loan. They had a deal with a goblin at the bank, and every month they would deposit a little money into Harry's account.

After just standing there for a while, Hermione felt bad. She didn't really know the store well, but wanted to help. She saw a group of girls giggling at a display of Love Potions and went over to see if she could help them.

"You girls looking for love?" Hermione asked as she walked up to them. One of the girls blushed, but nodded her head yes.

"Well how about you try this?" Hermione said, leading them to one of the tamer potions. "It will only get the boy you like to notice you, the rest you have to do yourself."

"But how is that helpful? Then you have to work at making them love you." The blushing girl said.

"Sometimes the work if half the fun." Hermione smiled catching George's eye a crossed the room. He winked at her and went back to helping an older wizard that was looking at the muggle jokes.

After that, Hermione felt more confident helping out. She would answer what questions she could for the customers, and if she didn't know she would ask. When she saw that shelves were running low she would go into the store room and search for the boxes to fill the shelves.

After stocking the joke wands, Hermione meandered over to the counter. The crowd had thinned out, and it was only an hour till close. She leaned on the counter and watched as two girls she recognized from Ginny's year walk in and start to look over the Wonder Witch products. She was about to go and ask if they needed help when she saw Fred walk up to them. From her spot she couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw Fred smile and the girls blush. George joined them, and soon they had the girls laughing. One of the girls flipped her perfect blonde hair, and leaned in placing her hand on Fred's arm as he showed her one of the products. A jolt hit Hermione in the stomach, and she could feel her face going red.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was crossing the shop. She stormed up behind them and heard Fred say "No man alive will be able to resist you if you use this." And he showed her the pink bottle.

"Oh really, no man alive?" The girl asked with a coy smile. That was it. Hermione had had it.

"I trust my _husbands_ are helping you find everything." She said loudly behind them. All four turned around to look at her. Fred and George just smiled, while the two girls gave her an appraising once over. Hermione could tell the instant they realized who she was, because they both turned red and started to back away.

"Yes well, we really should be going. Nice to see you Hermione." One girl said, and they practically ran for the door. Sometimes it was nice to be known as a witch not to be messed with.

"You know Mione, we try to get them to buy things, not make them run away wetting themselves." Fred gave her a knowing smirk. Hermione huffed and turned on her heal, stomping into the back room. Seconds later, she heard Fred and George come in.

"You know Forge; I think our dear wife was jealous."

"I believe you are correct Gred."

Hermione whorled around to face them. "I was not jealous! Those girls were shamelessly throwing themselves at you, and you did nothing to stop it!" She knew that her face was red, and she was sure she must look a fright, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Mione, Mione, Mione." Fred said as he came forward shaking his head and smiling at her. "Meaningless flirting is all part of the job."

"If we can get them to believe that they could attract two men as devilishly handsome as ourselves," George said as he also stepped forward.

"Then they will be sure to buy our products." Fred finished. Hermione felt herself backing up as they stalked closer to her. Soon she felt a shelf behind her back and knew that they had her trapped. She was still angry, but the heat in her belly at having them so close was starting to spread.

"Now, we all know,"

"That you are the only witch that can turn our heads."

Hermione knew that they used their twin speak to throw people off, and it was working on her. The anger she felt moments before melted away, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching forward and grabbing Fred by the back of the neck, pulling him in to a heated kiss. He leaned into her, placing both of his hands on the shelves behind her, blocking her in. The gesture wasn't really needed; she couldn't turn them away even if she wanted to.

"Verity, go ahead and close up shop and take the rest of the day off." George yelled to the girl out front, before locking and silencing the store room door.

Fred was now placing wet opened mouth kisses down her neck, and when his hand came up to cup her breast, she let out a soft moan. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, turning her around and walking her backwards to the spot where George sat on a counter. Fred lifted her up until she was sitting on the edge of the counter, resting back between George's legs.

With a flick of his wand, George had them all naked, and he leaned forward taking his brothers place kissing her neck. Fred returned to her mouth, kissing her fiercely. He lifted her legs so that they were draped over his brothers, who in turn spread them wider. Fred grasped his erection, running it over her wet folds, earning another moan from her.

"I've been thinking about this all day." Fred whispered as he plunged forward, causing them both to groan. He set up a quick pace, thrusting into her wildly. George's hands came around her, massaging her breasts. Soon Hermione was moaning loudly, thrusting her hips forward to meet Fred.

"Won't last long." Fred grunted. "You feel too good."

George's hand snaked down to where Hermione and Fred were joined, and when she felt his finger brush her clit, she threw her head back and screamed. Her orgasm hit her hard, all of her muscles tightening. Fred gave two more hard thrusts and came with a shout.

They took a moment to catch their breath, and before Hermione knew it, she was being lifted and turned. George was leaning back against the wall the counter was on and she found herself sitting astride him. He gave her a quick smile before grabbing her hips and pulling her down on him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he entered her, a low groan escaping his lips.

Hermione moved slowly at first, but soon it wasn't enough for either of them. Fred's hand had found her clit, as he leaned into her back sucking on her earlobe. She started to thrust down onto George harder.

"Come on baby." Fred whispered, "Come one more time for us." His words in her ear were all it took. She again let out a scream, and it was as if stars were bursting behind her eyelids. George came at the same time, thrusting upward, spilling himself deep inside her. The feeling triggered yet another orgasm from Hermione, and her body violently shook with the impact. She heard a pounding in her ears then all went black.

"Well dear brother, I do believe she has fainted again." George panted as he looked at Fred over the limp form of the witch between them.

AN: Sorry about only one chapter yesterday. I was really sick and spent the day on my couch watching Kevin Smith movies. I hope that this one makes up for it. I'm still loveing all the reviews. You guys are too kind to me!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"I think she's coming around."

"Bout time, I was starting to worry that we sent her into a coma."

"You sure think highly of yourself." Hermione said drily as she slowly opened her eyes. Glancing around, she could see that she had been moved to the bed in the twins flat. She couldn't believe that she had passed out from an orgasm. Surely that wasn't normal.

"We only think highly of ourselves in the areas that we know it to be true." Fred laughed as he placed a kiss to her temple.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, ten minutes tops." George smiled at her. "You sure know how to boost a guy's ego Mione."

"Can this just be one more of those things that we never talk about?" She knew that it was wishful thinking, and that they would tease her about it for a very long time.

They laid in silence for a few minutes, kissing and cuddling each other. Hermione couldn't believe how comfortable she had become with them in just a few days. Just as she was thinking that it would be heaven to just stay there in bed with them for the rest of her life, she glanced at the window and saw that it was getting dark.

"We better get back to The Burrow. You're Mum will have dinner ready, and we are already in enough trouble." All three stretched and got out of the bed. As Hermione looked around the room, she remembered that George had vanished their clothing in the store room.

"Uh guys, what am I supposed to wear?"

"Oh, well I guess you will just have to wear something of ours." George said as he dug in the closet, coming up with a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Hermione put them on, and had to laugh at how big they were. She felt like a child in her father's clothes.

"Don't worry Mione; I'll transfigure them to make them fit." Fred said, pulling his wand.

"Don't you dare! All I need is another of your brilliant sayings on my back when we go to face your family."

"Do you have such little faith in me?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Hermione said, but at the puppy dog look he gave her, she quickly smiled and reached up to give him a peck on the lips.

She found her own wand and shrunk her clothes. Seeing that they were all now dressed, and had run out of reasons to stall going back, they all prepared to leave.

"Well its time to face the music." Hermione mumbled as she turned and apparated.

~~**~~

Music was just what they were greeted with when they got to The Burrow. The wireless was cranked in the kitchen, and Molly could be heard singing happily just over the sound of clinking pots. Hermione and the twins were just about to go and check on her when they heard a voice from the corner of the living room.

"You don't want to go in there." It was Ron. He, Harry, Ginny and Draco were sitting as far way from the kitchen door as they could get, playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked, walking over and taking a seat.

"Don't know, Harry and I left to do some shopping in Hogsmeade, and when we got back a little bit ago she was like that." Ginny said. They all gave a visible cringe as they heard Molly hit a particularly shrill note.

"When Draco and I got back from flying, she grabbed both of us, gave us kisses, and started singing something about wedding bells. It was scary." Ron said, and Draco just nodded his head in agreement.

"Well something had to have gotten into her. I thought she was going to Crucio all of us this morning." Fred said.

"You all have me to thank for it." All heads in the room turned at Arthur Weasley's voice.

"What did you do Dad?" George asked. Arthur tuned slightly red in the ears, and hung his head slightly.

"Your Mum was very upset this morning. I couldn't get her to calm down, so when her back was turned I hit her with a Cheering Charm." Again they heard Molly's off tune singing hit a bad note. "I may have made it a little too strong." He mumbled.

"Dad that's bloody brilliant!" Fred started to laugh.

"Yes well be that as it may, it will wear off eventually. You all have a lot of work to do to make things right for her." Arthur gave them the sternest look that he could muster.

"We will Mr. Weasley." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"We can take advantage of it now though." Fred said as he got up and started to head for the kitchen.

"Yeah maybe if we lay it on real thick right now, she won't be as bad when the Charm wears off." George added, getting up as well.

As they all entered the Kitchen, Molly could be seen moving quickly around the room; pots flying over head, and enough food cooking to feed a small army. Fred dashed into the room and grabbed his Mothers arm; he spun her quickly then started to waltz her around the table.

"Oh George!" Molly laughed.

"I'm Fred Mum." He said, not even trying to play a joke on her about the mix-up. They danced a few more minutes, and then Fred swung her into George's arms, who proceeded to lead her in an awkward tango. The rest of them stood in the doorway, laughing at the Twin's antics.

"Has anyone told you just how ravishing you look today Mum?" George laid the charm on thick.

"Oh now stop that." Molly scolded, but blushed and laughed all the same. They stopped their dance when a timer went off on the counter.

"Now sit everyone, sit. Dinner is ready." Molly hurried around the room as everyone took their seats. She levitated large platters of food to the table, filling it so much there almost wasn't room for their plates.

"You really out did yourself Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well I had to welcome the new additions to the family nice and proper." Molly smiled at Draco and Hermione.

"I could go for a spread like this everyday." Ron said around mouthfuls of food.

"If you keep eating like that I'm going to start to feel like I'm living with Crabbe and Goyle again." Draco laughed.

The room went silent at Draco's words, other then Molly who was humming to herself, oblivious to the sudden tension. They all waited for Ron to blow up, and were shocked when all he did was slightly nudge Draco with his shoulder.

"Oh shut it you." Ron said with a laugh. "You could eat a bit more you know. I thought you were going to blow right off your broom when the wind picked up today."

"It wasn't the wind; it's just the fact that I'm a much faster flier then you." Draco smiled as he nudged Ron back. Hermione was overjoyed with the display across the table from her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fred start to open his mouth.

"_One word from either of you and I will hex off your favorite appendage."_ Hermione warned them in her head.

"_You wouldn't do that," _Fred thought quickly.

"_Yeah it's your favorite appendage too." _George added, sending her a smirkand a wink.

Hermione glanced back at Ron and Draco, and saw that they were now in a deep conversation about the best brooms. Taking a look around the rest of the table, she saw that Harry was also watching the two talking, his brows furrowed and a look of concern on his face. She made a mental note to talk to him later. She realized that she hadn't really talked to him since everything had happened, and wondered what he was thinking about his best friends both being married. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts when Molly suddenly spoke.

"Now, seeing as we have two weddings to plan, we have got to get going. Tomorrow, Hermione and Ginny, we will go shopping and start looking for Hermione's wedding dress. We will make a lovely girls day out of it." With that she started humming to herself once again.

At the word wedding dress, Hermione's mouth went dry. It was all really happening. Sure she had already married the twins, but now she would have to go through a proper ceremony, in front of people.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ She thought to herself.

"_A world of trouble."_ Came two voices back at her.

AN: Thanks to everyone for the get well wishes. I'm feeling a little better today, not so much like I was hit by a truck. All of your reviews really make my day though. And sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. I kind of rush through my editing to get it posted faster. I hope they aren't to bad or distracting. Anyway, hope you're still likeing the story. Love to you all!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

After dinner Hermione decided that it was time to talk to Harry. She caught him as he was heading into the living room and asked him if he wanted to take a walk. After giving a quick kiss to the twins, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the family, Harry and Hermione made their way out the back door and walked quietly to the garden.

"So, we haven't gotten a chance to talk in a while." Hermione said as she sat down on the old wooden swing.

"Well you've been busy." Harry said softly as he took the seat beside her.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She started but was cut off.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Hermione. We aren't in school anymore. We don't have the war to worry about anymore. I think it's about time we all found some happiness." Harry gave her a smile, and then turned to look out at the night sky. "Are you happy?" He asked after a moment.

"You know, I think I am." Hermione couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the thought of her husbands.

"I never would have pictured you falling for those two, but now that I see it, I guess it makes sense."

"How so?"

"Well you are opposites. They love to joke and prank, and you are full of knowledge and you love order. I think you can help bring some self control to them, and they can help loosen you up." Harry said.

"Hey, I'm already loose!" Hermione protested and at Harry's sudden bark of laughter, she realized what she had said.

"OH! I didn't, I mean uh, I didn't mean it like that! Oh Harry shut it!" Hermione was now red in the face but laughing also.

"So are you happy?" Hermione asked once the laughing had died down.

"Very." He beamed at her. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I asked Ginny to marry me. We just don't want to say anything and get thrown into this whole mess of weddings. We are going to wait until everything calms down a bit."

"Oh Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione hugged her friend close, happy that he was finally getting a normal life. After they pulled back, they sat in silence for a moment, looking at the stars.

"So, what do you think about Ron and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you to ask me that." Harry said with a little laugh. "Well I was shocked at first, but after seeing them tonight at dinner, it might not be so bad."

"Yes but did you ever have any inclination that they were gay?" Hermione asked.

"Well I always wondered about Draco. I mean his has always been so put together. Perfect hair and clothes, and he always was so haughty. I just assumed that it was a Pureblood thing." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But Ron is none of those things." Hermione pointed out.

"True, but I think that has to do with how he was raised. I guess looking back on it now it doesn't seem that far out there. Really there have been only two girls he has ever been interested in. He liked Lavender, but I think it was more that he liked all the attention she gave him. Once it got to the point that all she wanted to do was snog him, he didn't like her anymore." Hermione shook her head, and Harry continued. "Then there was you. I think a lot of that was the fact that everyone expected him to fall for you, so he tried. I'm just glad you two figured out you were better as friends before it ruined your friendship."

Hermione sat and thought over Harry's words. She had never really put much thought into it before, but now it made sense.

"I don't really see it as a straight or gay thing though. You fall for a person, not a gender. They must have just sensed something in each other that they need in their lives." Harry said, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.

"When did you get so smart Harry?"

"Must have been all that book learning you made me do. If it wasn't for that I would still be drooling and licking windows." Harry laughed. Hermione shook her head at him and gave him a little push.

There was a noise near the gate to the garden, and two figures came into view. Harry instinctively pulled his wand and they sat in silence, waiting to see who it was.

"I'm glad we got to talk today." They heard Ron's voice say. "Maybe you're not such a git after all." They visibly relaxed at the sound of their friend's voice, but still remained silent. They hadn't been spotted sitting on the darkened swing.

"Guess I could say the same for you." Draco said. They walked closer to the swing and Hermione could see that they were holding hands. She had to bite her lip to suppress her squeal of happiness. At that moment the approaching couple saw them sitting there, and quickly dropped each others hand.

"Oh, there you are." Ron said, clearing his throat, his ears turning pink. "Ginny was looking for you mate."

"Yeah I better get back inside." Harry said as he stood up. Ron was giving him a fearful look, but when Harry just smiled and clapped him on the shoulder as he passed, he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Guess I should go in, and make sure my husbands aren't getting into too much trouble." Hermione said as she pulled herself up from the swing.

"Yeah, Mum is still all happy and Fred and George have her dancing with a lamp shade on her head while they take pictures." Ron said with a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes, and started up the path to the house. She couldn't help herself when she was about to pass the two men. She stopped and pulled Ron into a tight hug. After he let her go with a bewildered look, she turned and did the same to Draco. She stepped back with out a word, but happy tears could be seen forming in her eyes.

"Mental that one." She heard Ron mumble behind her, and couldn't help but chuckle as she made her way towards the house.

AN: Thanks to all for still reading. I think I know where I'm taking this now, but I'm still not close to the end.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

At breakfast the next morning, Molly was still in a good mood, despite the fact that the Cheering Charm had worn off. The prospect of having two weddings to plan had pushed the hurt from her mind. Hermione also figured that there was no way that she remembered the lamp shade picture taking, because the twins were still breathing.

"So, I have figured a few things out so far." Molly said brightly to the weary faces around her. "Ron and Draco's wedding will be held the weekend before Harry's birthday, and Hermione, Fred and Georges will be the weekend after. We only have a month to pull the first one together, so we can not spare a moment of lost time."

Hermione could tell that no one wanted to argue and upset her any farther, so they all just stayed quiet.

"Hermione, today you, Ginny and I will find your dress. I know that we have an extra two weeks, but your dress will take time, so it will be the first thing on our list. I have a few other places to stop in Diagon Alley to set some things up for Ron and Draco." Molly said with a smile.

"So do we get any say in this Mum?" Ron asked quietly, as if afraid to speak.

"Well of course I will be asking your opinion now and then; it is your wedding after all." Her words were meant to reassure them, but all they did was worry the five newly weds further. Just how elaborate were these weddings going to be? "Now if your finished girls, we should be off." With that Molly stood and went to find her cloak.

"Well wish me luck." Hermione said to the twins as she bent to give them each a kiss in turn.

"Good luck Mione." Fred said

"Try not to hex her." George added with a wink.

~~**~~

"I look like a giant marshmallow." Hermione hissed in a whisper to Ginny. She was standing in front of the mirror at the bridal shop, wearing a large white poufy wedding dress. Hermione was pretty sure that they could have made a tent to hold the wedding in out of all the fabric in the dress. Hermione had never been overly skinny, she thought of herself more as on the healthy side, but in the large dress, her body seemed to just get swallowed up. It had long sleeves, which buttoned from her elbows all the way to her wrists, making her feel like a prisoner in satin. The collar went all the way up her neck, and the only bits of exposed skin were her hands and face. Every inch of available space was covered in some sort of large bow, or sequin.

"Fred and George won't even be able to get near me in this monstrosity." Ginny gave a compassionate smile at her friend.

"Yes well, at least you don't look like a pink nightmare." Molly had insisted that since they were already at the dress shop, Ginny should try on bridesmaid dresses. The dress molly had picked out was a hideous salmon pink, and clashed horribly with Ginny's red hair.

"She's punishing us for keeping this from her isn't she?" Hermione sighed, turning away from the mirror. She could no longer look at herself, and knew that she would have nightmares of being suffocated in white satin.

"Mione, you're just going to have to put your foot down. This is your wedding after all." Ginny said as she tried to move around Hermione's dress.

"Well girls aren't these dresses lovely?" Molly asked as she walked up beaming.

"Yes they are." Hermione said as she plastered on a fake smile. She didn't want to upset her new mother-in-law, but she knew that something would have to be done. "I really think I should look around a bit more and find something a little more me though." She rushed on, bracing herself for Molly's outburst.

Molly's smile fell, but to Hermione's surprise she nodded her head. "Of course dear, you can't just go with the first one you try on." Hermione felt a little more confident after that, stating her opinions, and even mentioned the color of Ginny's dress.

"Mrs. Weasley? Fred George and I aren't really pink people. Would it be ok if we went with a different color scheme?"

"Well what did you have in mind?" Molly asked giving her a skeptical look.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought on it much. I guess I can ask the twins what they think." Hermione said.

"Dear, men don't really care when it comes to things like that. They are just happy with us telling them where to stand." Molly said with a little laugh. Just then all of their attention was turned to the front door, and two people walking in yelling loudly.

"I refuse to have a wedding in Gryffindork colors! It's green and silver or nothing!"

"Oh, like I want to stand there having people thinking I'm a Slytherin!"

"What's wrong with that? You married a Slytherin!"

"And you married a Gryffindor!" Ron and Draco were just inside the door, standing so close they were nose to nose. Ron's face was red, and Draco was slightly shaking.

"Ok, so only _real_ men don't care about things like that." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Luckily for the two men in front of her, there wasn't anyone else in the shop to hear their argument. Even the dress maker was in the back.

"Boys, there is no need to fight. If you can't come up with a compromise, I'll just pick the colors for you." Molly said with a big smile.

"I wouldn't let her do that if I were you." Ginny whispered to them. They both took one look at the pink dress she was wearing and instantly changed their tune.

"You know, green's not so bad." Ron said as he shielded his eyes from the glare off Ginny.

"I could live with red." Draco said, shaking his head, looking at the pink dress as if in a trance.

Hermione just chuckled as she maneuvered herself in the big white fluff over to the racks of dresses. One by one she flipped through them, becoming a little more worried as each one passed. Just as she was about to resign herself to the fact that she would have to go through her own wedding looking like a giant confection, she spotted it.

There at the back of the rack was a soft flowing white silk gown. She looked around to find Ginny as she pulled the dress down, needing her help to get out of the torture device she was currently wearing.

Ten minutes later, Hermione stepped out of the dressing room, feeling like a princess. The dress had thin straps and was just low cut enough to show a tasteful amount of cleavage. It had an empire waist, with tiny crystal bead work, and it fell down past her feet. The silk flowed around her legs as she moved, and the train was short enough to drag a bit behind her, but not to the point of being bother some.

As she stepped in front of the mirror, she couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes. This was the dress she had always dreamed of. It was simple and elegant. After years of hanging with the boys, she finally felt like a girl. She was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a low whistle.

"Wow Mione." Was all that Ron could say as she turned around.

"Never knew you had all that." Draco said with a big smile.

"I think this is the one." Hermione said quietly as she turned to look at herself once again.

"I don't know dear, don't you think it's a bit revealing?" Molly asked. Hermione could see her behind her, her face scrunched up as she scrutinized the dress.

"Oh Mum, it's not the eighteen hundreds. She looks beautiful and the twins are gonna love it." Ginny said, shaking her head at her mother.

After the dress maker had come out and seen to what needed altering, Hermione went back and changed into her jeans and t-shirt. As she stepped out of the dressing room, she noticed that only Draco was left.

"Where is everyone?"

"Mrs. Weasley said she had to run and get some more parchment and quills for the invitations, Ron ran over to the Quidditch supply store, and Ginny went to get us a table at the Leaky Cauldron. I told them I would wait here and let you know. We have to go and meet them for lunch." Draco said as they started for the door.

"So, how are things with you and Ron?" Hermione couldn't help but ask now that they were alone.

"Not to bad. We talked, and realized that maybe the bond wasn't all wrong. We are going to start slow, get to know each other for real, and try and make it work." Draco said quietly as they walked into the sun.

"I'm really happy for you Draco." Hermione said with a smile, taking his hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

Draco gave her a smile back. "We better get to lunch. No need for the wrath of our Mother-in-law." With a laugh, they set off down the street.

AN: hey everyone, sorry that its been a few days. I was sick, then college started, so I'm a little nuts right now. I am going to finnish this story I swear to you. I know how much I hate it when I love a story and the writer just leaves it. Thanks to everyone for still reading and reviewing. I hope your still likeing it. I have a lot more planed for this!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

It was a very tired Hermione that drug herself through the door of the joke shop later that afternoon. She was pretty sure that she had been to every bridal and party supply shop in all of Brittan. She was starting to wonder why any witch or wizard in their right mind would ever have a wedding.

Even though she was on the verge of falling asleep while standing, as soon as she entered the shop and saw the twins standing behind the counter, she instantly felt a wave of energy. Just the flash of their smiles when they spotted her worked better then ten cups of coffee. She walked over to them and gave them each a kiss.

"So you survived." George said with his arm still around her waist.

"Barely." Hermione said with a yawn, her exhaustion coming back.

"You look like you could use a rest." Fred said.

"I am a little tired I guess." Hermione admitted.

"Well we have about an hour till we close up, why don't you head upstairs to the flat and take a quick nap?" George suggested as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss to her temple.

"Thanks guys, that sounds lovely." Hermione gave them each one more kiss, and made her way to the stairs in the back of the shop. She pulled herself up to the flat, and felt like she was walking on autopilot as she went to the bedroom. As soon as she crawled under the covers and her head hit the pillow, her world went black.

~~**~~

"Mione" a voice whispered in her ear. She tried to ignore it. She was in the middle of a very good dream, and didn't want to leave the warmth of the identical arms around her.

"Time to wake up beautiful." It was Fred's voice, that she was sure of; the only problem was that she wasn't sure if it was in her dream or real. She felt a soft kiss placed on her lips. That wasn't in her dream. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw four blue eyes looking down at her.

"Wha… what time is it?" Hermione asked yawning.

"A little after six." George said quietly, wrapping his arm around her. Hermione realized that both men had crawled into the bed with her and were lying on either side.

_"What a way to wake up"_ Hermione thought.

_"What a way to go to bed."_ Fred gave her a smirk before leaning in and placing small kisses to the side of her neck. Instinctively Hermione lifted her hand and ran it through his shoulder length hair. She tilted her head to the side to give him better access, while also allowing George to claim her lips. His kiss was passionate, his hands working into her curls, as his tongue battled with hers.

_"Evanesco" _Hermione pulled back from George's lips and looked down. She saw that now all three of them were naked. She laughed a little when she realized that she had heard Fred's spell.

"I guess the effect of nonverbal spells isn't really the same with us now is it?" The twins laughed with her, before pulling her back to them. The feeling of their skin on hers caused Hermione to moan, a sound that was lost in Fred's mouth as he took his brothers place kissing her. George was working his way down from her neck to her chest leaving a wet trail in his wake. His lips found her nipple, and as soon as they locked around it, she arched up off the bed.

She could feel both of their erections pushing into her hips, and with little effort she snaked her hands down to firmly grasp them both. It was now the twin's turn to moan, and they did so loudly. Hermione felt the vibrations of George's moan on her nipple, and it sent a jolt of heat to her core.

Fred snaked his hand downward from its place on her hip until it was resting on her damp curls. Slowly he used his long middle finger to part her folds and she cried out when he made contact with her tight bundle of nerves. George was on the move, kissing down farther to meet his brother's hand when they heard a voice.

"Hey guys where are you? Oh Merlin my eyes!" Ron had walked into the room and ran out just as quickly.

"Shit" Fred said pulling his hand away. Hermione whimpered at the loss.

"Maybe he will just go away." George whispered, still placing kisses on Hermione's belly.

"Um guys?" Ron yelled from the hallway.

"Maybe not." George said flopping onto his back on the bed.

"Shit." Fred said again.

"What do you want Ron?" Hermione yelled a little too loudly. She was also disappointed at the interruption and wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"Mum wanted me to come find you; she said you told her you would be back for dinner." He yelled again, not daring to reenter the room.

"Shit." This time it was Hermione. "I forgot I told her we would be there."

"I guess we better get there then." Fred said in a sad tone as he got out of the bed.

"Ok Ron, we're coming." Hermione yelled.

"Yeah I saw that." Ron yelled back.

"Very funny." Hermione mumbled, turning red. She could hear Ron laughing in the hallway.

"Just be happy she sent me. She was going to look for you herself." With that they heard him disapparate.

Hermione looked at her husbands who where both now standing next to the closet trying to find clothes. She then looked down at her own naked form.

_"We really have to stop vanishing my clothes."_ She thought. Both the men started laughing.

~~**~~

"Glad you could join us." Harry said with a knowing smirk as the three walked into the kitchen at the Burrow.

"Yes we aren't keeping you from anything stimulating are we?" Ginny asked trying to hide her giggles. They just scowled at them and made their way to their seats.

Dinner was full of the usual chatter and good food. When they were just starting dessert Errol flew in through the window, landing face first into Draco's plate.

"Ruddy bird." Ron mumbled, trying to help Draco wipe off the pudding that had splattered on his shirt. Arthur quickly untied the post from the owl's leg and sent him on his way. He unrolled the Evening Prophet and scanned the front page.

"Still no new Death Eater sightings." He said shaking his head. He read on a little more as everyone returned to their dessert.

"Oh my."

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asked in a worried tone.

"Well it seems that Rita Skeeter is at it again." At the name Hermione outwardly groaned. Arthur glanced back down at the paper and began to read.

"Today in Diagon Alley the infamous heart breaker Hermione Granger was seen leaving a bridal shop with one time bad boy Draco Malfoy. We all remember Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, as the ex-girlfriend of none other than The Chosen One himself Harry Potter. Their relationship came to an end when Granger set her sights on another famous wizard, Bulgarian Seeker Victor Krum, leaving Potter devastated. Rumor has it that Potter is now engaged to Ginny Weasley, childhood sweetheart, and sister to fellow war hero Ron Weasley. One can only assume that Grangers unexpected engagement to Draco Malfoy, long standing enemy to Potter, is just a ploy to entice The Boy Who Lived back into her arms. Malfoy joined the side of the light shortly before the final battle, and is now considered an upstanding young man, despite known Death Eater father Lucius still being on the run. We can only hope that young Draco will keep a close eye on his heart and bank account." Arthur finished to a stunned silence in the room. "There's a picture too." He laid the paper on the table, and Hermione forced herself to look at it. Sure enough, there was a picture of her and Draco leaving the dress shop smiling at each other and holding hands.

"This time I'm going to squash that bug." Hermione whispered between clenched teeth.

AN: Thanks to everyone for sticking with me. I know I'm not updating as fast, but its still faster then some I've seen! lol Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The room was silent as the smiling faces of Hermione and Draco looked up at them from the paper. Hermione couldn't believe that after what she had done to that woman, she still had the nerve to write such nonsense about her.

She glanced to the sides of her and saw her husbands both scowling at the picture. She tried to hear what they were thinking but apparently they had figured out how to block her. She made a mental note to ask them once they were alone.

To everyone's shock the first to make noise was Draco. He burst out laughing. Hermione's eyebrows drew together as she watched the man across from her hysterically clutching his stomach, his face turning red.

"You find this funny?" Hermione asked in a growl.

"Merlin yes." He managed to squeak out between peels of laughter. "Of all the things she could have written about me, and she writes that I'm getting married to you!" Draco leaned to the side, hiding his face in Ron's shoulder, his whole body shaking as he laughed. The contact seemed to set Ron off, and soon he was joining in the laughter.

"Wait till our wedding announcement comes out and she writes that Draco left you for the War Hero." Ron was joking, but was clearly pleased at being referred to as a hero. Hermione glared at them both in disbelief. Chancing a look at Harry and Ginny, she was even more shocked to see that they were both hiding grins behind their hands.

"I don't find this funny! At all!" Hermione yelled as she stood from her chair.

"Oh come on Hermione, she didn't get one thing right in that article. No one believes Skeeter anyway." Harry was doing a better job at holding back then Ron and Draco, who now both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Well that is unless you're trying to entice Harry back into your arms." Ginny said, and with that she broke. Her laughter could be heard the loudest of all, and even Harry, Molly and Arthur joined in. Hermione looked at her husbands for support, and saw that they were both still staring at the picture. Without a word they both stood. George grabbed the paper off the table and left the room, Fred following close behind.

Hermione scowled at them all and quickly made her way to the stairs. She wondered what had gotten into the twins that they hadn't even teased her a little. When she got to their room, she was met with the red faces of the two men staring back at her. Without a word George flicked his wand and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Care to explain this?" Fred said quietly holding the paper up for her to see.

"What?" She asked shocked, "You don't believe what that Skeeter woman wrote do you? You know that I'm not marring Draco; I'm married to you two. You also know that I never dated Harry." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She had never seen the twins look so serious before and it was a little unnerving.

"Not what she wrote, the picture." George said as he stood from his seat on the edge of the bed, and started to walk slowly towards her.

"What about the picture?" Hermione was really confused now.

"Why are you holding hands with Draco?" Fred asked shaking the paper before her.

"You look awfully friendly if you ask me." George added. Comprehension caught up with Hermione and she let out a little laugh.

"You can't be serious!" Hermione snorted a little.

"Do we look serious?" And truth be told they did. Hermione stopped laughing when she realized just how upset they had become.

"It's not as bad as the picture looks." Hermione tried to explain. "I just gave his hand a little squeeze when he told me that he and Ron are trying to make things work. I was being a friend, that's all." Fred and George visibly relaxed some, but they both continued to advance on her until her back was against the door.

"I hope for his sake that really is all it was." Fred said in a whisper.

"Because you are our wife." George added. All of a sudden Fred pressed his body against hers, slamming his lips down in a bruising kiss. Hermione returned the kiss with just as much passion, trying to show that it was only them that she loved.

They moved together across the room, and landed on the bed in a mass of entwined limbs. Their clothes were quickly removed, three sets of lips kissing every inch of exposed flesh.

"I need you right now." George panted as he positioned himself between her legs. He thrust home a second later, pushing himself deep inside her. Both let out groans as he hit bottom. George set a frantic pace, slamming into her with such force that if not for Fred draped across her chest sucking at her breasts, she would have moved up the bed.

Hermione reached down and grabbed a hold of Fred's erection, stroking him in time with George's thrusts. All three where panting loudly, the occasional grunt or groan falling from their lips. Fred's hand slipped down, and when Hermione felt his fingers brush her clit, her whole body tensed.

"Come for us Mione." Fred said. It was more of a demand then a request, and she found that she couldn't deny him even if she tried. One more hard thrust from George sent her over the edge. She threw her head back and screamed; Every curse word she had ever heard falling from her lips. Hermione's orgasm triggered them men's at the same time. George slammed forward, releasing himself deep inside her, while Fred spilled across her hand. All three lay panting afterwards, covered in sweat. Not even their quick interlude in the store room had been that intense.

George recovered first, finding his wand, and casting a cleaning spell on all three before lying down on Hermione's right. He draped an arm over her waist, and placed a soft kiss to her temple. "Love you so much Mione." He whispered.

Fred moved so that his head was lying on her chest, and Hermione slowly ran her hand through his hair.

"I love both of you." Hermione said with a smile on her face. Just then she remembered what had brought them to the fantastic shag they had just encountered, and she started to laugh once again. Fred lifted his head to look at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Care to tell us what's so funny love?" He asked.

"It's just that," Hermione started, but was overtaken by another fit of laughter. At the looks of confusion on the men's faces, she sobered enough to speak. "I can't believe that you were both so jealous. And of Draco!"

"We weren't jealous." George said with a pout.

"We just didn't like seeing you holding hands with another man." Fred added softly.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at them both. "I will never in my life look at another man the way I look at the two of you." She kissed them both in turn and laid her head back with a sigh. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "I guess now you know what I felt like yesterday in the shop with you too flirting with those girls."

"Hah! I knew you were jealous." Fred said laughing. Hermione frowned, realizing what she had admitted.

"Ok fine, I was. I didn't like seeing either of you flirting with those girls. There I admit it." She said with a huff. The twins just laughed and held her tighter. Just as they were about to fall into a contented sleep there was a knock at the door.

"Hey!" Ron's voice came through the door but he didn't open it. "They are called Silencing Spells; you should try them some time. Poor Mum's traumatized." They heard the laughter of Draco follow. Just when Hermione thought she couldn't feel anymore humiliated Ron added, "Never knew you had such a vocabulary Hermione!"

AN: Hope you guys enjoy. I love the twins a little jealous! lol Please keep giving me the reveiws I love them!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione woke early the next morning, and she was still humiliated at the knowledge that everyone had heard her having sex with the twins. She knew that she could not face any of them at breakfast, so she quietly got out of the bed and headed to the shower, careful not to wake the men next to her.

Once she was standing under the steaming hot spray, she let her mind wander back the events of last night, and the reason she had ended up in such a passionate scene with her husbands. She couldn't fathom the jealousy she had encountered when the twins had seen the picture of her holding hands with Draco. Sure she knew what it was like to feel that green-eyed monster, but she never thought it would be directed back at her.

Thinking of the picture, Hermione was once again reminded of the out right lies that had been written about her. Oh she was so going to make Skeeter pay.

Hermione hurried back to the bedroom that she was now sharing with her husbands and quickly dressed, all the while forming a plan in her head. She scribbled a quick note, letting the twins know that she had left and that she would be back soon, and then made her way down the stairs. Just as she was about to walk out the back door, she spotted Ron sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand, staring off into space.

"Good morning Ron." Hermione said quietly, while looking intently at her shoes. Ron looked up from his thoughts and gave a little laugh.

"Well if it isn't the sex goddess of the Burrow." Ron grinned at her, and she blushed a bright red. "What are you doing up so early? Shouldn't you be up in your room shagging my brothers senseless? Oh wait, you did that last night." By now Ron was laughing so hard there were tears running down his face.

"Oh shut it, you stupid git." Hermione hissed at him. "What are you doing up?" She somehow managed to look him in the eye, but her face was still the color of his hair.

"Well you see, I found out last night that today is Draco's birthday, and I thought it would be nice if we planned a little party for him or something." Ron said after he had regained his composer.

"Oh Ron, that's a great idea." Hermione said with a genuine smile on her face.

"It was bound to happen sometime." Ron said with a small chuckle.

"Oh stop, you have good ideas all the time."

"Yeah well," He started, but trailed off as his ears tinted pink. "Anyway, I want it to be a surprise so I got up early to start planning it."

"Well I just have a quick errand to run, and I will be back in plenty of time to help." Hermione said as she moved towards the back door once again.

"Where you going?" Ron asked concern in his voice.

"Its time to teach someone another lesson." She said firmly as she walked out the door.

Hermione rounded the house and walked towards the garden. She looked around for a few minutes, squinting in the early morning sun, until she saw the familiar ginger bottle brush tail.

"Crookshanks, come here." She called out. He turned his squashed face to her, gave her a once over and then turned back around, walking away from her as he stalked a gnome.

"Come on, I know I haven't been giving you much attention lately, but I really need you right now." She pleaded with the half kneazle. Hermione had brought Crookshanks to live with the Weasley's shortly after her parents had been killed the year before. Two more needless murders at the hands of the Death Eaters. She shook her head to clear the thoughts of her parents, and continued to try to coax him to her.

"Crooks, please, just come with me and I promise to get you those treats that you love so much." She begged. Crookshanks stopped in his tracks, then slowly turned around, making his way back to her. She knew that he couldn't resist when she promised the expensive liver treats. She conjured up a basket and bent down to scratch behind his ears as he climbed in.

"Thanks." She said giving him a smile. As she walked to the apparition point she was humming to herself softly, felling almost giddy.

"Skeeter won't know what hit her." She smiled evilly to herself.

~~**~~

Hermione arrived just outside the office of the Daily Prophet. She squared her shoulders, and walked through the large front doors with her head held high. Glancing to her left, she gave a nod to the receptionist, but kept walking to down the hall looking for the correct office. There at the end was a door that led to a small office, a brass nameplate stating that it belonged to Rita Skeeter.

Hermione walked inside and shut the door behind her. Sitting at the messy desk was Skeeter, dressed in an acid green pants suit; her jeweled glasses perched on her nose. She was shuffling parchment around, and glanced up when she heard the door shut.

"Good morning. Miss Gardner isn't it?" She said with a sickening smile.

"I think you know damn well what my name is by now you daft cow." Hermione spit out as she placed the basket on the seat in front of the desk

"Now, now, no need for name calling. I only write what the public wants to know." Skeeter dropped her act quickly, seeing that this would not be a friendly encounter. Hermione waved her hand at the door, wandlessly locking and silencing it, then whorled back to face the other woman.

"That would be fine if there was an ounce of truth to what you write. Now I believe that I have warned you before." With that said, Hermione pulled her wand, casting a nonverbal spell. Skeeter was gone with a pop, and in her place on the seat was a small black beetle.

Hermione rounded the desk, scooped up the beetle and dropped it on the desk. "Now as you can see, I have forced you into your Animagus form. You will not be able to shift back until I allow it." The beetle stood on the desk and looked ready to bolt at any moment.

"Just so you don't try running off on me until you have heard all that I need to say, I have brought a little something with me." Hermione gave a little smirk as she grabbed the basket and pulled Crookshanks out. She placed him on the desk and he eyed the bug intently.

"Crooks, be a dear and don't eat her just yet." The beetle gave a noticeable tremble and tried to back away. Crookshanks crouched down, and then stuck out his paw, giving the bug a little swat.

"I can see that you have forgotten our last meeting, so I will tell you once more. You will never again print a single word about me, my family or my friends. No matter what we are doing publicly or privately, you will not write about it. I don't care if Ron buggers the Giant Squid in the middle of Diagon Alley, or if Harry resurrects Voldemort just so that they can become salsa dancing partners. Not one syllable can you print about it."

Crookshanks was again swatting at the tiny bug as it tried to back away. This time he landed a blow, and the beetle ended up on its back with its legs flailing.

"We are simply off limits. This includes Draco." Hermione continued. "I know that the truth matters little to you, but you see I am not marring Draco Malfoy. I am already married to TWO wonderful men. Draco is in fact also married to a wonderful man. He, Harry and the Weasley's are my family now, and no one messes with my family. Now that I have given you the story of your life, I'm sure that it is just eating you up that you will NEVER be able to print it." At the word eating, Crookshanks gave a small growl, and the bug shivered once again.

Hermione let him bat the bug around the desk for a few more moments before she lifted him up and put him back in his basket. She cast a quick spell, and Skeeter was turned back to her human form. The woman was very disheveled and Hermione almost laughed as she looked at her. She was laying on her back on the desk, her clothes slightly torn, and her hair sticking up all over. She scrambled off the desk and turned a glare on Hermione.

"I never want to see your face near my family again." Hermione released the charms on the room, picked up the basket and turned to leave.

"You are insane!" Skeeter yelled at her back.

"No, I'm protective." Hermione said as she gave her an evil smile. "You don't want to see me insane." With that, she turned and left the room, whistling to herself the whole way out of the building.

AN: Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, and I hope you like this chapter. Keep up the great reviews, I love them so much!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few hours after returning from the Daily Prophet, Hermione found herself busily at work in the kitchen of the Burrow. Ron had left with Draco under the pretence of wedding plans, but not before quietly pulling everyone aside and giving them detailed instructions for the surprise party.

Hermione stood stirring the pots on the stove still humming to herself about her victory over Skeeter. Crookshanks sat a few feet away happily munching on the liver treats that he had been promised. Before she arrived back home, Hermione had stopped off in Diagon Alley to buy the treats, then made one more stop to pick up a present for Draco. She was so happy when she received an owl telling her that the gift she was looking for had been found. Hermione had only caught a quick glimpse of her husbands when she returned before Ron had ushered them off to give them their duties.

She was disturbed from her thoughts as an arm snaked its way around her waist, and she was pulled back against a hard chest.

"I trust that you will not make it a habit of sneaking away from our bed in the mornings?" George whispered in her ear, and she shivered as his breath touched her skin. Another arm came around her.

"It wasn't that pleasant to wake and reach for you, and find myself pulling my brother into a hug." Fred whispered in her other ear. He leaned in and started to place small kisses down her neck. Hermione tilted her head back and gave a soft moan.

"I had a few things to do this morning." She managed to get out.

"You had a few things to do right there in that bed." George said as his hand started to work its way up until he was gently cupping her breast.

"I won't make that mistake again." Hermione turned slightly until her lips found his. She pulled him into a deep kiss, Fred's lips never leaving her neck.

"Oh come on! We already had to hear it; we don't want to see it too." Ginny's voice rang out behind them. Hermione instantly tried to pull away, a blush coming to her face, but the twins just held her tighter.

"Hey sis, maybe if you guys watch Harry could learn a thing or too." Fred said with a smile.

"And I don't think we are the only ones that forget to put up silencing spells." George laughed.

"I wonder what Mum would say if she knew that when I got up to use the loo in the middle of the night that your room was empty Ginny? Or that there were strange sounds coming from Charlie's old room?" Fred gave an evil smirk. Hermione had to suppress a laugh when Harry's face turned bright red and he became suddenly interested in the crack in the kitchen floor. Ginny just glared at her brothers.

"You wouldn't."

"Try us." Hermione finally pulled herself free of her husbands grip and turned to face her sister-in-law.

"Anyway, what are you two up to?" She asked trying to defuse the situation before Ginny started hurling hexes.

"We were heading to Diagon Alley to pick up a present for Draco." Harry said, sending a thankful smile at Hermione for the change of subject. "What do you get for someone that was your mortal enemy for years and is now married to your best friend?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Hermione gave a laugh and turned back to the food simmering on the stove. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and with a flash of green, they flooed away.

Hermione felt an arm trying to work its way back around her waist. With a quick snap, she smacked it with the wooden spoon she was holding. She twirled around to face her husbands once again and saw Fred rubbing the red spot on his forearm.

"Don't you two have some decorating that you should be doing?" Hermione asked in a reprimanding tone.

"How are we supposed to think about that when we have a sexy creature such as yourself that just needs to be ravished?" George asked sending her a lecherous grin.

"Well how about I promise you this," Hermione said in a low town that she hoped sounded seductive. "You do a good job, and later tonight I will treat you both to one of those lap dances you want so much." The twins stared back at her with a glazed look in their eyes. Fred even had a bit of drool forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Like I said, you have to do a good job. Ron wants this party to be nice for Draco, so nothing offensive or gaudy." Hermione turned back to the stove, and gave a little swivel of her hips, dancing to the soft music of the wireless on the counter top.

"Ok." George said clearing his throat. "I believe we have some decorating to do Gred."

"Right you are Forge, right you are." Hermione couldn't help laughing as she heard them all but run from the room.

~~**~~

That night just after dusk, the Weasley's were gathered in the garden. True to their word, the twins had decorated the area beautifully. Tiny green and silver lights hung all around, twinkling merrily, and casting a soft light on the intimate party. One long table had been set up for them to eat at, and was set with the best china that Molly could find. Two more tables were set a short distance away; one with all of the food that Hermione and Molly had slaved over, and the other with a cake and a pile of presents.

Hermione smiled at all the people around her as she brought out the last of the food. Bill and Fleur were standing off to the side, talking with Charlie who had flooed in just for the chance to meet his brother's new husband. Remus was talking with Arthur about the new happenings at the ministry, while Tonks laughed as Molly fussed over Teddy. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table, heads bent together in a quiet conversation. Hermione scanned the garden for the twins and found them in the corner trying to figure out how to set up the wireless so that it was loud enough that they might dance later on. Hermione made her way over to them to see if she could help, the light blue cotton summer dress she wore fluttering softly in the warm breeze.

Fred let out a low whistle as he saw her approach, and she had to suppress a giggle.

"What did we do right to be blessed with the sexiest women as our wife?" George said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Just lucky I guess." Hermione laughed. She gave them both a kiss and turned her attention to the wireless. Hermione flicked her wand at it and soon it was playing just loud enough to reach the entire garden.

"She's brilliant too." Fred said.

"Mione, care to give us a preview of that dance?" George whispered to her.

"Yeah I'm sure your whole family wants to see that.' Hermione laughed.

"I doubt that Bill and Charlie would mind." Fred said with a smile.

"Fleur might get upset though." George commented.

"Maybe it would spark some competition?"

"Yeah then they could compete to see who the best is." The dreamy look took over their eyes once again, and Hermione swatted them both in the chest.

"Ron should be back with Draco any minute." Hermione said with a laugh. Just then the detection charm that Hermione had set went off, signaling that the guest of honor had returned. Hermione waved her wand to shut the music off, and made her way to the front of the little huddle of people. They stood quietly for a moment and soon heard voices approaching.

"I just want to go take a shower Ron. We have been on the run all day."

"You just have to see this."

"I've seen the bleeding garden!"

"You haven't seen this." Ron and Draco rounded the corner, and the group erupted.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled together. Draco stopped short, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He looked at the family all cheering for him standing under a green banner that read "Happy Birthday Draco".

"Happy Birthday." Ron whispered to him as he clapped along with his family.

"You are such a prat." Draco whispered back when he had regained some of his composure. Ron led him through the crowd and Draco said hello and thank you to everyone. When he got to Hermione, Draco pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much." He whispered to her before pulling back.

"Thank your husband, it was all his idea." She said to him. Draco turned and beamed a smile at Ron.

"He's something isn't he?" he said quietly.

"That he is."

Molly told everyone that it was time to eat, and everyone filled their plates. While she ate, Hermione kept taking quick glances at Draco and saw that the smile had never left his face.

When everyone had eaten their fill, Ron stood and announced that it was time to open presents. Draco looked at the table filled with gifts in awe as everyone gathered around.

First he unwrapped the gift from Molly and Arthur. Inside was his first Weasley sweater. It was dark green with a large black D on the front. He thanked them as he sat it aside.

"At least yours is in a color you like." Ron whispered to him.

"Oh shut it, you look good in maroon." Draco laughed.

He next unwrapped a book on advanced potions from Remus and Tonks, and one on Defense Against the Dark Arts from Bill and Fleur.

"Oh Merlin, I married a bookworm." Ron said with a groan, as Draco flipped through the pages quickly.

"Nothing wrong with that." George yelled happily, squeezing Hermione's shoulder.

The next gift was from Charlie. It was another book, this time on the History of the Chudley Cannons.

"Didn't know much about you, but I figured you better know all about the Cannons if your married to Ron." Charlie told him. Draco smiled and thanked him for the gift, then set it aside with the rest. Next was a big box from the twins, and Draco's face went bright red as he lifted the lid.

"What did you do?' Hermione hissed at her husbands.

"Just a little something to help them with their marital bliss." Fred laughed.

"Well what is it dear?' Molly asked when Draco made no attempt to show the crowd.

"You don't want to see it." Ron told her as his face also turned bright red. Hermione was standing close enough to hear Ron's next words as he whispered to Draco.

"The Homo Sutra: 1,001 Positions for the Gay Wizard."

"And a box full of lube." Draco whispered back. They shared a quick glance, and then Draco slipped the lid back on the box. He said a quiet thank you to the twins, not looking them in the eye.

Next Draco received a broom servicing kit from Harry and Ginny, just like the one that Harry himself had gotten from Hermione years before.

"Now you can polish your broom even when Ron's not around." Fred said with a laugh. After a death glare from Molly, the grin slid from his face.

Draco picked up the gift from Hermione, and she held her breath as he opened it; not sure what his reaction would be. He pealed back the paper and his eyes went wide for a moment before misting over with tears. He was holding a framed photo of himself and his mother, taken when he couldn't have been more then four years old. Narcissa was holding him close, giving him kisses on the cheeks, and then they both turned and waved at the camera with big smiles.

"Where did you find this?" He whispered, never taking his eyes from the picture.

"I had a little help from your cousin." Hermione said, shooting a grateful smile at Tonks. Hermione knew that most of his belongings had been ruined when the ministry raided the manor looking for his father, and she was sure that he didn't have anything left from his mother. She was so happy that Tonks's mom had saved a few old pictures.

"Thank you so much." He said as he sniffed back the tears.

Draco set the picture aside gingerly and picked up the last gift. It was from Ron, and it was just a small black box. He slid off the green ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a delicate silver chain, with a pendant of a lion and a snake. The Lion was in gold, with ruby eyes, and the silver snake with emerald eyes was entwined around it. Draco couldn't even speak as he held it up and smiled at it. Ron just nodded his head, not needing a thank you, and took the chain from his hand. Softly he placed it around Draco's neck and fixed the clasp. The crowd was silent as they watched the couple. Ron was blushing, and Draco kept lifting the pendant, running his fingers over it.

"I believe its time for cake." Molly said breaking the silence. Ron sent the gifts up to his room with a wave of his wand while Arthur lit the candles on the cake. Everyone stood and sang happy birthday, and Hermione could see that Draco's eyes looked misty again. Everyone cheered as he leaned in and blew out the candles all in one breath.

The music was turned back on, and people milled about laughing and talking as they ate their cake. Hermione was giggling at the site of Tonks trying to get her husband to dance. Remus was shaking his head in an emphatic no while she pulled on his arm. Hermione laughed out loud as little Teddy ran up and began tugging on his fathers other arm. Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Draco standing just behind her.

"Mind if we take a little walk?" He asked, begging her with his eyes. She nodded her head and followed him out of the garden gate. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the edge of the small pond. The sounds of the party could be heard off in the distance.

"Is something wrong Draco?" Hermione asked with concern. His brows were furrowed as he looked over the water.

"I'm just a little over whelmed I guess." He said at last with a sigh. "I've never had a family like this." Hermione nodded her head in understanding, but remained quiet so that he could continue.

"When I was growing up, whenever it was my birthday I would just receive whatever was the most expensive gift there was. My family never put much thought into what I would like, or paid attention to see what I was interested in. Here I am now with people that barely know me, and they all took the time to find a gift that would mean something to me. It's just a lot to process at the moment." He again turned his eyes out to the water deep in thought.

"The Weasley's are amazing people Draco. They truly care for everyone in their family, and you are a part of that now." Hermione said quietly. They stood in silence for a while longer before Draco turned to her and spoke again.

"Hermione, I know that it's a little unorthodox, but I don't have anyone to stand up for me at the wedding. Would you stand with me?" Draco dropped his eyes from hers as if embarrassed by the question.

"Oh Draco! I would be honored to stand by your side." Hermione said, feeling the tears prickling behind her eyes. She pulled the man next to her into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered, hugging her back.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my traitor of a son and his Mudblood whore." Both turned around to see the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy standing a few feet away.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hermione couldn't move as she took in the sight of the man before her. He looked like a shadow of his former self. Lucius's always immaculate robes were torn and covered with mud. His white blond hair hung in clumps; sticks and other debris sticking out of it. He had scratches on his face, and she could see that his skin was sallow under the dirt. Even given his current state of appearance, he held a look of superiority in his eyes. He glared at the two before him with such hate that Hermione was surprised that they didn't burst into flame.

Hermione quickly took stock of the situation; there were two of them and one of him. Before she got too happy with that fact she silently cursed herself for leaving her wand back at the Burrow.

"Father" Draco said with a shaky voice, hatred lacing the edges. He pushed Hermione slightly behind him as he turned to stare at the man that had once been his father. Two pops were heard behind Lucius and soon he was joined by two more Death Eaters, both looking as disheveled as him.

"You have no right to address me as such. You are a disgrace to the name of Malfoy." Lucius hissed as he raised his wand.

_"Me and Draco! Lucius! Death Eaters!"_ Was all that Hermione had time to yell in her mind before she was hit with a blinding light and her world went black.

~~**~~

Fred and George were laughing as they unloaded a box of fireworks. They still thought Draco was a bit of a git, and the image of him holding hands with their wife had yet to leave their minds. But still, any reason for a party was good enough for them.

Tonks had finally managed to get Remus to dance, and they cradled Teddy between them as the twirled around the garden. Ron had pulled Ginny out and was doing his weird seizure dance while Harry looked on laughing.

Just as they were about to light the first firework, both twins clutched their heads as Hermione's voice screamed out to them.

_"Me and Draco! Lucius! Death Eaters!" _

At the same time Ron doubled over onto Ginny clutching his stomach, a look of severe pain on his face. He let out a strangled cry as Harry rushed forward to take his weight off of Ginny, and eased him to the ground.

"What's going on?" Molly yelled as she ran over with the rest of the party.

"Hermione and Draco! They are in trouble." Fred yelled over the crowd.

"She sent us a message. It's Lucius." George said as he grabbed onto his twin, fear taking him over.

Ron was still clutching his stomach as he pulled himself back up. "Draco's in pain. I can feel it. That bastard is hurting him." He ground out between clenched teeth.

At once Fred and George broke into a run towards the pond. They could feel that Hermione had been there, and they hoped that they weren't too late. The rest of the men were following closely behind, Ron stumbling and giving a cry as another wave of pain hit him.

They reached the edge of the pond and found the area empty.

"We're too late." Fred yelled as he tried to catch his breath.

"He took them." George said as he turned to the rest of the men. They all stood in shock looking at one another, contemplating what that might mean.

~~**~~

Hermione watched in horror as Draco writhed in pain in the air before her. There was nothing she could do; she was bound to a grimy wall by chains around her wrists and ankles.

Lucius smirked evilly as he held the Cruciatus Curse on his son longer then he had before. He lifted the curse and Draco fell with a sickening thump to the stone floor. He lay still trying to catch his breath, but had yet to make a sound.

"First you disgrace me by fighting along side blood traitors in the war." He said punctuating his words with a kick to Draco's ribs. "Then I have to see in the Prophet a picture of you holding hands with a Mudblood." Another kick, this time to Draco's face. Hermione cringed as she heard his nose snap.

"How dare you even think to give that whore our family name?" Hermione could feel the anger welling inside her, and she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"You can call me a whore all you want, but at least I never groveled at a psychopath's feet." She spit out at the man in front of her. The other two Death Eaters stepped forward, but Lucius waved them off as he stepped up to her.

"How dare you speak to me?" He growled as he slapped her hard across the face. Hermione reeled back, and if not for the wall behind her she would have fallen.

"You know, it has been a while since my bitch of a wife was killed. Maybe it would be fun to break in my sons whore. Show her what its like to have a real pureblood inside of her." Lucius stepped forward and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Slowly he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the angry red welt on the side of her face. Hermione cringed at the contact, willing herself not to vomit.

"Yes this will be fun indeed." He cackled.

~~**~~

Fred and George paced back and forth in the living room of the Burrow. Every minute that ticked by they became more and more agitated. They both tried to reach out with their minds to contact Hermione, but it was as if they were hitting a brick wall.

"Why can't we get through?" George yelled as he threw himself into an empty chair.

"He must have done something to her that won't let us reach her." Fred said continuing to pace. Ron lay on the couch, going back and forth between agonizing pain, and trying to catch his breath.

"We have to do something." Harry insisted, looking at the group of people around them.

"We know that Harry, but we don't know where he has taken them." Remus said softly. At Harry's glare Remus continued. "Even if we did know, we can't just go rushing in there. We don't know how many people we are up against."

"I don't care if Voldemort himself is in there, we have to help them." Harry yelled. The twins nodded in furious agreement as Ron clutched his body again and let out a scream.

"What about a locator spell?" Tonks asked as she walked back into the room after putting Teddy to bed.

"Why didn't we think of that?" George said as he jumped from his seat pulling out his wand. With a quick flick of his wrist a small map appeared hovering in mid air.

"There!" Fred yelled. "He took them to Malfoy Manor!"

"I thought that the Ministry had tabs on that place." Harry said as he shot a look at Arthur.

"They have sent people in three times but there was never any trace of Lucius," he said. "I guess they figured if he hadn't been back by now he wasn't coming back."

A sudden noise from the couch had them all turning their heads. Ron had stumbled to his feet, arms wrapped firmly around himself.

"Ron what are you doing dear? You can hardly stand." Molly said with concern.

"I'm going to get my husband." He said in a firm tone, and stumbled to the floo.

~~**~~

Lucius stood with his fist still firmly in Hermione's hair while the other two men laughed. He inched towards her more, pressing his body into hers, a sneer on his face. Hermione turned her head so that she didn't have to look into those cold grey eyes, knowing what was about to happen.

"You will touch her over my dead body." Were the first words that Draco had spoken since they arrived in the dungeon.

"That, my son, can be arranged." Lucius said as he turned his head.

"I think it would be more fun for you to watch as I take your bride."

"You have it wrong father. I am not getting married to Hermione. She is already married, and so am I." Draco said as he stumbled to his feet. "I've married into a family that knows what love is. They know what it means to depend on each other." Draco took a shaky step towards his father, and Hermione knew that he was only buying her more time. Franticly she tried to think of anything that she could do, but knew that it was worthless. Lucius had blocked her and Draco's magic.

Lucius let go of her hair and took a step towards his son. His eyes moved down until they fell on the pendant around his neck. Quickly he reached out and snatched a hold of it.

"So you married a Gryffindor." Lucius growled when he looked at the golden lion. "If not this one, then who? I would love to pay her a visit once I have killed you both."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will meet HIM soon. He will come for me." Draco said, holding his head high.

"Is that what you believe Draco? You think that anyone could love you?"

"I know that he loves me. He will come." The defiant look in Draco's eyes sent Lucius over the edge once again. He back handed Draco so hard he flew backwards through the air. Lucius stood with a smirk, still clutching the pendant in his hand, the broken chain dangling from it.

"Now back to you Mudblood.' He said as he turned. He hadn't taken two steps in her direction when the door to the dungeon burst open.

Quickly the room filled with shouts and blinding light. Hexes flew past Hermione from all directions, and she stood helpless, still chained to the wall.

"Bombarda!" She heard someone yell and the large stone pillar in the middle of the room crumbled and fell. Dust was kicked up, and Hermione couldn't see anything going on. As quickly as it started the shouting stopped.

As the dust started to clear, Hermione felt two strong hands on her arms. George muttered a spell and the chains broke away from her, and she fell into his arms, sobbing.

"Shhh, its ok." He whispered as he held her. "It's over now." She looked around and saw the two nameless Death Eaters lying on the ground unconscious. Lucius also lay a few feet away. He was fully awake, but tied up in heavy ropes.

"Draco!" Ron yelled as he ran to his husband's side. He helped him to his feet and to everyone's surprise, he grabbed Draco's face and pulled him into an intense kiss. They held each other tightly.

"I thought I lost you." Ron whispered as they pulled away.

"Never," Draco whispered back. "I knew you would come."

"Always," Ron said pulling him into another kiss. This time when they pulled back, Draco led Ron over to Lucius's side.

"I'd like you to meet my husband Father," Draco said with a sneer. "And you don't have to worry; I'm no longer a Malfoy. I'm a Weasley now." With that he bent down and took the pendant from his father's grip. Ron quickly repaired it and put it back around Draco's neck.

Hermione was smiling at the couple when she realized that only one of her husbands was at her side. She glanced around quickly scanning the room. She let out a scream when she saw him. There on the ground under the broken stones of the pillar lay a familiar mop of red hair. He was covered in blood and not moving.

"FRED!" She yelled. "NO, NO, NO, NO! FRED'S DEAD!"

AN: *wipes a tear*


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

AN: *dodges the flaming pitchforks* I know I know it was a mean thing to do. I'm very sorry.

Hermione flung herself at Fred's body where he lay face down. Sobs racked her chest as she watched the men around her working fast to move the heavy stones off of him. When the last stone was removed, George quickly rolled his twin over, and a gasp escaped him as he stared into unblinking eyes that matched his own.

"No, no, no, not Fred! Please no not Fred!" Hermione sobbed, dropping her head onto his chest. George knelt on his other side and pulled Fred's head into his lap. Everyone else stood in stunned silence.

The ceiling of the dungeon gave a shutter, and a few stones fell with a loud crash to the floor.

"This place is coming down." Remus said in an urgent tone.

"Hermione." Harry whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We have to get out of here. Its not safe."

"I won't leave him." She said, and pushed Harry's hand away.

"There is nothing you can do Hermione. I'm sorry, he's gone." Harry spoke softly, pushing his own pain of loss down. On the other side of Fred's body, Ron was trying to pull George away.

"Come on, we have to go." Ron had unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his brother.

"If he's dead then so am I. I don't care, just go. Leave me here." George said as he leaned forward laying his head next to his wife's on his brother's chest.

Hermione reached down and pulled Fred's hand up, cradling it in her own. George reached out his right hand and linked it with hers around Fred's. They locked eyes for a moment before there was a brilliant gold flash of light.

Suddenly Fred reared up, inhaling large gasps of breath. He blinked a few times, and passed out.

Another large chunk of stone fell and the house gave a groan.

"What the hell?" Harry asked as he stared in amazement at Fred.

"No time now, just get them out of here!" Remus yelled as he grabbed Draco and Ron and disapparated. Arthur grabbed George while Harry pulled Hermione back. Charlie came forward and scooped up Fred.

"I'm taking him to St. Mungos." Charlie said, before turning on the spot.

"Bill, grab Malfoy and take him to the Ministry. Let them know about the other two." Arthur said before disapparating with George. Harry watched as Bill grabbed Lucius before he turned, holding Hermione tight, hopping that he didn't splinch either of them as the ceiling caved in.

~~**~~

"I'm fine you stupid cow, just let me see my husband!" Hermione yelled at the mediwitch. Harry had taken her straight to St. Mungos, and as soon as they entered, Hermione was ushered into a room. She hadn't even noticed that her arms were bleeding from the chains, or that she was covered in scratches and bruises. All that she could think about was getting to Fred.

"They are looking him over Miss. If you would just sit down and let us take care of you, we will take you to him as soon as we can." Hermione was just about to hex the witch when George burst into the room.

"He's awake Mione." He said, and then ran back the other way, Hermione on his heels. They burst into Fred's room and quickly made their way to his side.

"There's my girl." Fred said in a raspy voice, flashing her a lopsided grin.

"Oh Fred, I thought you were dead!" Hermione cried as she threw herself at her husband. He held her the best that he could, and brushed the tears away from her face.

"I was dead." He said quietly. "But remember what Dumbledore said when he did our binding? 'your love will always be the beacon to guide the others home' It was you and George. I was dead, standing in a thick fog. I didn't know which way to go when all of a sudden I heard your voice's calling to me. I saw a golden light and I followed it. Next thing I knew I was waking up here. It was our bond, it guided me home."

Hermione cried happy tears into his chest, while George embraced both of them. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, none of them wanting to move.

"Come on now, none of that. Let the poor man heal." Harry said as he walked into the room smiling.

"Is Draco ok?" Hermione asked, still not letting either man go.

"He'll be fine, just a few broken bones. Ron's in there with him now. I had to get out because as happy as I am for them, I just couldn't watch them snogging anymore."

Everyone laughed, and Hermione couldn't ever remember feeling happier. Both of her husbands were alive and safe.

Hermione finally pulled herself away just long enough to let her wounds be cleaned and healed. As dawn was starting to break George pushed the other bed next to Fred's, and he and Hermione climbed in. All three fell asleep with contented smiles on their faces.

AN: I know that this is a short chapter, but I figured I better get it up quickly before someone tried to hurt me (Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasly) You should know that I would't kill Fred! LOL I hate that he dies in the books! I just wanted to do something drastic to show how tight their bond was. Do you all still love me?? *insert puppy dog eyes*


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** For anyone that is interested, I posted a companion story to this called Memories Found. It is Ron and Draco getting a look into their memories of their wedding night. It's set the night before Draco's birthday, and I just figured you might want a look into their relationship a bit. That and it was fun to write! If you read it let me know what you think. And now, back to Morning Surprise!

Chapter 25

Hermione paced back and forth in front of the floo at the Burrow. Fred was at St. Mungos, and would hopefully be getting released with a clean bill of health.

It had been two weeks since Draco's birthday, and the horrors at Malfoy Manor. Draco and Fred had both been cleared to come home after a few days, but they had monitoring charms on them that would alert the doctors to any strenuous activity. Where Draco was free to move around, Fred had been confined to bed rest for the first week. Thinking of Fred lying in that big bed did not help Hermione. She hadn't been intimate with her husbands in weeks, and all she wanted was a little strenuous activity.

Even though Fred had said that it was fine with him, Hermione and George didn't feel that it would be right to have sex with out Fred.

So that was why Hermione was pacing, and almost hexing anyone in her path. She had to have her husbands, and soon. Everything was turning her on, and she felt like a ticking time bomb. Just last night at dinner she almost moaned out loud while watching Fred eat a peach. He sucked and slurped at the juicy fruit, and when he gave her a smirk, she knew that he was doing it on purpose.

"You're wearing a track in the floor Hermione." Ginny's voice came from behind her. Hermione turned, and saw Harry and Ginny smiling at her.

"Well they should be back by now." Hermione said with a huff, glancing at the watch on her wrist.

"I'm sure everything is fine, and you will be able to shag them senseless very soon." Harry said with a laugh.

"Wha… I... um… I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said, averting her eyes.

"Oh please, I've never seen anyone so sexually frustrated," Ginny said. "You almost hexed Ron last night for saying who instead of whom."

"Well… grammar is important."

"Sure it is. And so are frequent orgasms." Ginny said. "I just don't want to hear about them, they are my brothers after all."

"Oh so you would leave if I told you that I love it when Fred grabs my hair, while George kisses down my belly?" Hermione asked with an evil look in her eye. Ginny turned a little green but stood her ground.

"Or how about when George slams into me from behind with I suck…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence, as Ginny ran screaming from the room.

"That was mean." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yes, but it got her to leave me alone." Hermione snapped at her friend.

"Fair enough, I guess I'll just go make sure she is ok." Harry said, making a quick exit.

"Yeah you do that." Hermione spoke to the now empty room. She glanced at her watch again, and gave a loud sigh. Just then the floo roared to life and out stepped Fred and George both beaming from ear to ear. The rest of the family came rushing in as they heard their arrival, all looking at them expectantly.

"Free and clear." Fred said to them all, a big smile on his face. The family cheered. Hermione stepped forward and grabbed both of their hands.

"Right, anyone disturbs us for the next few hours and you will wish you were dead." She said to the room, and proceeded to lead her husbands up the stairs. She ignored the gasps and laughter behind her, and didn't stop until she was in the twins' room.

She slammed the door shut, locked and silenced it, then turned on her husbands.

"Both of you, naked, now!" She all but yelled at them, while quickly tearing at her own clothes.

"Boy Mione, you think we are that easy?" Fred said with a laugh.

Hermione shot him a hard look. "Either you take them off, or I will."

"I don't think that's much of a threat." He chuckled, but shed his clothing just the same. As soon as they were all naked, Hermione jumped. She pushed Fred backwards onto the bed, and quickly straddled him. She needed them both so badly she didn't waist time with preliminaries. Hermione raised herself up, and then slammed down, impaling herself on Fred's cock. Both of them groaned at the feeling.

"George, I need you now." She said as she started to rock on Fred. "I need you both inside me."

"Are you sure love?" George asked, as he knelt behind her on the bed.

"Yes just do it, I have to feel you both." She was panting already. It felt like it had been years since she had been with them.

"Ok, just relax." George said softly as he pushed her forward onto Fred's chest. Fred held her still, and soon she felt something wet touching her tight entrance. Very slowly George worked his finger inside, and Hermione tensed at the intrusion. When George felt her start to relax, he added another finger, gently stretching her. Hermione let out a moan at the feeling.

"Now George, do it now." She panted out after a few moments. He removed his fingers, and soon she felt his tip replace them at her entrance.

"Remember to breathe baby." Fred whispered to her. He then pulled her into a deep kiss, catching her gasp in his mouth as George slid his tip just inside her.

He went extremely slow, giving her time to get used to the new feeling. Within moments, he was fully inside of her, and all three of them moaned at the sensation.

The twins started to thrust slowly, and all Hermione could do was hold on as intense feelings crashed over her. She had never felt so full. As they picked up the pace, Hermione felt the familiar tightening in her stomach.

"Merlin, I'm so close." She panted out. Fred slipped his hand down from her hip and circled his finger around her clit.

"Come for us love." George whispered from behind her. The sound of his voice was all it took, and Hermione came with a loud yell. She shook violently, and when she clamped down on the twins, it sent them both over the edge.

They collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs, all trying to catch their breath. Hermione wasn't sure how long they laid there, and she was almost asleep when she heard Fred's voice.

"If the sex is going to be like that, maybe I'll have to die more often."

AN: I know that it was a short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Fancition was being weird and not letting me post this weekend so I'm sorry that it took so long. Thanks for all the great reviews, and don't forget to check out Memories Found!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was late the next morning when Hermione and the twins entered the kitchen. They just couldn't seem to pull themselves away from each other. The loud voices of Ron and Draco pulled them from their thoughts of returning to bed.

"It's a family tradition Draco!" Ron yelled

"I don't care, your not doing it." Draco yelled back. Hermione looked between her two friends. They were both red in the face, and apparently this argument had been going on for a while. She was confused; they had been getting along so well for the last few weeks. Ron had been falling all over himself taking care of Draco. They hadn't raised their voices to each other in a while.

"Will you talk some sense into him Mum?" Ron said as he turned to Molly.

"Well dear, maybe under these special circumstances we could let it slide this time." Molly's tone sounded uneasy.

Harry and Ginny were standing off in the corner trying to hide smiles. Hermione walked up to them and whispered, "What are they fighting about?" But she didn't whisper quiet enough. Ron heard her and rounded on her.

"It's an old family tradition that the groom has to carry the bride from the alter to the reception, and Draco is throwing a fit about it." Ron said.

"Because I'm not your bloody bride!" Draco yelled. "I don't see why I can't carry you if it means so much."

"Oh please, your little chicken arms couldn't lift me if you wanted to." Ron snorted.

"You want to make a bet on that?" Draco said with a sneer. Everyone watched in silence as Draco stalked Ron across the kitchen. The determined look in his eyes had Ron backing up to match every step that he took. Without warning Draco swooped in, throwing Ron over his shoulder and holing him as if he was nothing more then a blanket.

"How's that for chicken arms?" Draco said with a laugh as he slapped Ron on the ass.

"Ok, you can pick me up." Ron said, and then gave a little yelp as Draco slapped him on the ass again.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you." Draco laughed.

"You can pick me up; you're a big strong man. Now put me down!" To emphasize his point Ron bit the only thing he could see. Draco's ass.

"Oh, now you're going to get it." Draco growled. He then ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time, Ron still draped over his shoulder and laughing loudly.

"Um I think they forgot we were here." Hermione finally said when she was able to talk.

"That image will forever be burned into my brain." Fred said. Everyone in the room shook their heads in agreement.

"Well that and the fact that fighting obviously turns them on." Ginny said with a shudder.

~~**~~

_"Come on Hermione, everyone will be here any moment."_ Hermione heard Fred's voice in her head.

_"You keep bugging me and I'll just move slower." _She snapped back to him. It was two days before Ron and Draco's wedding, and the twins decided to throw a joint bachelor, bachelorette party at their flat. Hermione thought that it was a stupid idea since they had all been married for a month anyway. She had been dragging her feet about it all day. She just knew that all the guys would just use this as an excuse to get drunk. At the moment Hermione was in the bedroom putting on the last touches of her makeup. Figuring she couldn't put it off any longer, she took one last look in the mirror, and with a sigh left the bedroom.

"Ok, ok, I'm ready." Hermione said as she walked into the living room.

"Mmm you look good enough to eat."

"George don't be gross." Hermione said with a blush. Fred burst out laughing, while looking at his brother behind her. Hermione turned around to see George holding a tray of stuffed mushrooms. Her face went even redder when she figured out that he hadn't been talking to her.

"Aw its ok Mione, I would never leave you for a mushroom." Fred said still laughing.

"Oh shut it you git." George said, and then gave Hermione a sheepish smile. "Sorry Mione, you do look great though."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "It's ok George. They do look good. I didn't know that you could cook."

"Well I haven't had a chance to cook for you have I?" Setting the tray on the coffee table, George leaned in and gave her a kiss. Hermione couldn't help but lean in and wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. At the same moment that she felt his tongue slip passed her lips, she felt Fred lean in behind her. He started to place gentle kisses up the side of her neck. All three were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the crack of apparition behind them.

"Oh do we really need to see that?" Ron's voice whined from behind them.

"Gred? Am I mistaken or is this our flat?" George asked, pulling back from Hermione.

"I believe it is dear brother." Fred said while looking around as if he had never seen the room before.

""Well seeing that this is our flat, I believe that we have every right to do whatever we please."

"Too true Forge." Fred nodded his head.

"So that means, dear Ronnikins, if we wish to ravish our very beautiful wife right here on the coffee table, we have every right to do so." By this time Hermione was blushing a very bright shade of red, that she was sure clashed wonderfully with her green dress. Ron on the other hand was making a face that very much resembled a wide mouthed bass.

"Th… that… that's just wrong!" Ron stuttered. Draco beside him burst out laughing.

"I think Ron is just worried that you're going to ravish said wife on the food, thus making it impossible for him to eat it." Draco said now holding his sides. The twins started laughing as well.

"I believe you're right little brother in law." Fred said as he walked over and clapped Draco on the back. Even though Hermione was still embarrassed by the conversation, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that her husbands were getting along with Draco. After he had stood up to his father, and chose Ron above everything else, they had to admit that he wasn't bad after all. The fact that he liked to help them tease Ron didn't hurt either.

Soon Harry and Ginny arrived, and the little party got underway. It started off pleasant enough for Hermione's standards. Good food, thanks to George, and good friends and family. They laughed and talked as they ate and Hermione had to admit that she was having a good time. That was until Fred pulled out a few bottles of Firewhisky.

"So, who's up for a drinking game?" Hermione's groan couldn't be heard over everyone else's cheers.

AN: Sorry this took so long guys. School has been crazy. I should have more up soon. Only a few more chapters to go I think. Hope you are all still enjoying, and thanks so much for all the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Fred, Hun, do you really think that drinking is the best thing to do right now?" Hermione asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh come on Mione, its not like we are going to get drunk and marry somebody!" Fred said eliciting a laugh from everyone in the room. Hermione rolled her eyes at the stupid joke, but stayed quiet as she watched her husbands clear the coffee table and conjure up shot glasses.

"So what are we playing?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the floor next to Ginny. When everyone was sat in a circle around the table with a shot in front of them, Fred spoke.

"I say we play a game of 'I Never'. We can think of it as a fun getting to know you game."

Hermione was reluctant, but gave a fake smile to say that she was willing to play.

"So who goes first?" Draco asked, leaning his head on Ron's shoulder.

"I think Fred should since it's his game." Ron suggested.

"Ok." Fred said, looking deep in thought. "Ok I never shagged in the Astronomy Tower." Draco picked up his shot and downed it with a look of pride on his face. Ron shot him a glare and Draco let out a small laugh.

"What you think I learned all those things you like from a book?" Draco asked, and then chuckled as Ron turned red.

"Uh, yeah too much information." Fred said with a grimace.

"You wanted a fun getting to know you game." Hermione pointed out, amused with her husband's discomfort.

"Moving on, Draco it's your turn."

"Lets see." Draco said rubbing his chin looking around the group. "Well I've never snogged Harry." Ginny looked pleased with herself as she took her shot. The look turned to horror when she saw not only Hermione take a shot, but also Ron.

"Something you three would like to share?" George asked with a grin.

"Get that grin off your face you prat, you know damn well how that happened. You are the two that slipped us both love spell laced candy." Ron glared at his brothers. Hermione shook her head in agreement.

"That was the longest day of my life. If it wasn't for the jelly legs curse, I would have been shagged in the astronomy tower when Ron found me hiding there." Harry shuddered. By then all but the golden trio was laughing.

"So who's next?" George asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Let Harry go, he just had to relive a trauma." Ginny giggled.

"Hmm, I never got caught wanking in the boy's locker room." Harry said giving Ron an evil smirk.

"Git" Ron muttered as he took his shot.

"Me? You're the one that scared poor Neville for life." Harry laughed.

"Aww poor Neville." Hermione giggled. Ron shot her a look.

"I never gave Neville a lap dance." Ron said with a triumphant grin.

"How do you know about that?" Hermione gasped.

"We took a look at our memories too." Draco said proudly. "Now drink up Granger."

"It's Weasley." She muttered as she took her shot. The whiskey burned as it hit her stomach and she gave a little shudder.

"Your turn Mione." George said giving her leg a little squeeze.

"Ok, I've never been a ferret." She said with a wide smile.

"Your evil." Draco laughed with everyone else, and took his shot. "So my turn again?" Everyone shook their heads and Draco sat and thought for a moment. "Aww hell I don't know, I never felt up Ginny." Ron and the twins grimaced at the mental image, but were then shocked to see not only Harry taking a shot, but Hermione as well.

"What?" Hermione asked when she noticed that all eyes were on her. "Oh fine, we were drunk and things happened. It was nothing more then that, and it was a one time thing." She noticed that Draco was looking at her with something resembling respect. Harry on the other hand had a far away look on his face.

"You're drooling dear." Ginny whispered to him.

"You think you could put that night in a pensive for me?" Harry whispered back, and then ducked the smack Ginny was aiming at his head.

"You know, that would be hot if she wasn't my sister." Fred said.

"Yeah," George agreed, "I'm somehow turned on, and disgusted all at the same time." Hermione cleared her throat.

"So who's next?"

"George hasn't gone." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh cool, I have a good one."George said, "I've never had a wet dream about McGonagall."

"You said you would never tell anyone about that!" Fred yelled at his brother.

"Oops." George said with a shrug and a smile. The room erupted in laughter. Ron and Draco were rolling on the floor.

"So McGonagall huh?" Harry choked out.

"Oh! Is that why you get turned on when I yell at you?" Hermione asked. All eyes turned on her for a moment, and she realized that she maybe couldn't handle her whiskey as well as she thought she could.

"Yeah so, I'm going to pretend that the last few minutes never happened and move on." Fred said, tying to yell over the new round of booming laughter after his wife's observation. "I never transfigured my pillow into a fake woman so I could practice kissing it."

"So Hermione, is it ok with you if I kill your other husband? You still have me." George said as he took his shot.

"Aww its ok Hun, your practice paid off." Hermione said with a giggle. She leaned in and gave George a big kiss.

"Hey I didn't get one of those when he told my embarrassing secret." Fred pouted.

"You Mr. Weasley will be seeing me for a weeks worth of detention." Hermione said giving Fred her best McGonagall face.

"Oh, yes professor." Fred said giving her a wink. He leaned in and took her lips in a heated kiss.

"Yeah," Ginny said clearing her throat, "We are all still in the room."

"Right you are Sis." Fred said as he discreetly adjusted his now uncomfortable pants. "I think it's your turn."

"Ok, I never touched myself in class." Ginny smiled triumphantly as Harry, Fred and George all took a shot. Hermione tried to take hers without anyone seeing.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled

"Damn." She muttered as all eyes turned on her.

"Ok, I'm not all that surprised by the twins, Harry on the other hand, that might take a bit of explaining, but Hermione?" Ginny said with wide eyes. "I can't believe that you would do that!"

"Well how do you think I stayed awake during Binns class?" Hermione said with a blush. The whiskey was hitting her more now, and she found that it worked like veritaserum on her. She couldn't stop the words that were spilling from her mouth.

"So who were you thinking about while you touched yourself in class Mione?" Fred whispered in her ear, and she instantly felt her face flush.

"Oh I know who she was thinking about!" Ron yelled out. He was bouncing in his seat like a kid on Christmas.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed at him. "You swore that you would never tell anyone about that!"

"Oh please tell me that it wasn't our little brother." George whined.

"No it was…" Ron was cut off when Hermione launched herself across the circle and clamped her hand on his mouth.

"Hey get off my husband!" Draco laughed hysterically as he watched the two now wrestling on the ground.

Finally Ron broke free just long enough to yell "It was Snape!"

"Snape?" The rest of the room yelled as Hermione banged her head on the floor, hoping to knock herself out.

AN: Hey guys, I hope that you are all sticking with me. Sorry it took so long to update, I got a new computer and it messed up my files when i was trying to convert them over. I'm also kinda hitting a little bit of a block, so that sucks. Anyway I hope that you all still are likeing the story, and you keep up the great reviews. I really love them!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Snape?" The room yelled in unison. Hermione continued to try and knock herself out by banging her head on the floor.

"Sorry Hermione, it was just too good not to tell." Ron said with a laugh, while rubbing the spot where she had punched him.

"I'm not sure if I really want to hear the explanation behind that." Fred said with a grimace.

"Oh we have to hear this story." Draco said.

"Oh fine," Hermione said with a huff. "I know that you will never let it rest until I do."

The rest of the circle sat with rapt attention waiting for the story to begin.

"It all started one day in potions class." Hermione began, not wanting to make eye contact while she told her dirty little secret. "I was stirring a very difficult potion, when Professor Snape came up to check my work. He told me that I was not turning my wrist in the right motion, and he reached out and put his hand over mine to show me the right way to do it. I had never touched his hand before, and I was surprised to find that it was warm, and his fingers were slightly callused. I had also never noticed how long his fingers were before."

"Can we skip ahead to the touching yourself part? All this mushy talk of Snape is going to make me yack." Fred cut in.

"Do you want to hear this story or not?" Hermione shot him a disapproving glare.

"Sorry dear."

"Anyway, after he showed me how to stir properly, he stood and watched me for a moment longer. I of course got the movement down right away, and I thought that that would be the end of it. Just before he turned to leave, he leaned in and said 'You now have it down perfectly Miss Granger.' He gave me an actual smile, not a smirk, and turned and walked away. I had never seen him be nice to anyone, let alone me. I will admit that I developed a small crush on him for a while." Hermione finished her story with a blush on her face. Quickly she reached forward and pored herself another shot.

"Well that's just all sugar and puppies isn't it." George said with a frown.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well where are the dirty parts? I thought we would get a glimpse into some dark wicked fantasy where Snape gives you a detention and spanks you while you scrub caldrons." Fred added.

"I hate to disappoint you Fred; I believe you are the only one that wished for a teacher to spank you." The rest of the group laughed as Fred once again turned red.

"You know, I can see where you are coming from Hermione. I always thought Snape had a sexiness to him. That deep velvet voice and that dark aura about him." Ginny said with a little giggle. Harry gave her a look like he didn't know who she was.

"Not to mention those black eyes that seem to look into your soul." Draco added with a faraway look on his face.

"Oh not you too." Ron groaned.

"Ok, ok. Enough about Snape, or I will lose my dinner." George cut in. "So how did Ron know about your little bean flicking session?"

"My what?" Hermione said with a gasp.

"You know, giving yourself the ol' five finger knuckle shuffle." Fred laughed

"Your hands on training"

"They are talking about you playing with yourself Hermione." Ginny whispered to her.

"Oh." Hermione said to herself. "OH! You have a lot of terms for it."

"Not so many for a girl doing it. There are loads more for a bloke." Fred said with a grin. Just by the look on his face, Hermione knew that she should never have made the comment in the first place.

"Beating the Bishop"

"Polishing the ol' bludgers bat."

"Buffing the banana"

"Harnessing your hippogriff"

"Holding your sausage hostage."

"Harry!" Ginny yelled.

"What I couldn't let the twins have all the fun." Harry said with a laugh.

"Bludgeon the beefsteak" Draco yelled out.

"Whipping the one-eyed wonder worm." Ron added. By now all of the men in the room were rolling on the floor with tears streaming down their faces. Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes at each other, and waited for it to stop. The next ten minutes were full of masturbation euphemisms, and as annoying as it was, Hermione was grateful that it got the attention off of her. When the laughter started to die down, Hermione finally spoke up.

"So, it's getting kind of late don't you think?"

"Oh come on Mione, it's still early." Fred whined like a child being told he had to go to bed.

"Yeah, let's just play one more game." George added.

"Fine, what do you want to play?"

"How about truth or dare." Fred said with a grin.

"Isn't that a little childish?"

"Yeah because this group is so mature." Harry said while flashing a smile at Hermione.

"Besides, it will be way more fun what with the veritaserum we put in the firewhisky." George said, and then clamped his hand over his mouth.

"You did what?" Hermione yelled at him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drunk so much of it dear brother. I do believe our little wife is going to murder you." Fred said while patting George on the back.

"Shit."

AN: Again, sorry that its been so long. School is getting alittle crazy. I hope you all like this chapter, and sorry that its so short. Keep up with the great reviews, i really love them. *Kisses*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"How could you put that in our drinks?" Hermione yelled while smacking her husband upside the head. George ducked and tried to stay away from her swinging hands.

"A little help here?" George said while dodging another blow.

"Sorry, you got yourself into this one." Fred laughed.

"And you! I know that you were in on this too. Don't play stupid with me Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione yelled as she rounded on the other twin.

"Oh but Hermione, he plays stupid so well." Ginny laughed.

"Ok, as fun as it is to watch you beat those two even more senseless, are we going to play or what? Cause if not, I'm going to take my husband home now." Draco said.

"Oh are you now?" Ron said with a grin. "And what are you going to do with him once you get there?"

"Well first, I'm going to take all of your clothes off, then I'm going to run my tongue from your neck to your…"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. "How could you ask him that when you know that he has to tell the truth?" The rest of the room was visibly cringing at Draco's admission.

"Um, cause it was funny?" Ron said trying to hide his grin. "And it got you to stop beating up the twins." Hermione let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared daggers at Fred and George.

"Come on; let's just play a few rounds." Harry said, trying to make peace in the group.

"Fine," Hermione said, earning herself a bewildered look from everyone. "But I get to ask first." She got an evil smirk on her face that had both of the twins leaning away from her a bit. "Fred honey, truth or dare?" Her voice was sweet as sugar, but there was a bit of menace behind it.

"Um? Dare?" Fred said cautiously. It was just what Hermione was hoping for. She knew that he would be afraid of a truth, knowing that he couldn't lie.

"I dare you, to floo call McGonagall, and tell her all about your dream. In detail," The look of absolute horror on Fred's face had the room bursting into fits of laughter.

"That's… That's just plain evil Mione." Fred stammered.

"Oh I know it is, and so is helping your stupid brother slip us all veritaserum." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hey." George said when he heard himself being referred to as stupid.

"You have to do it Fred, or take a consequence." Ron said with a big smile.

"I don't think anything could be worse than that." Fred grimaced.

"If you don't do it, Ginny will put her memories of seeing your parents having sex in a pensive and you will have to watch it." Hermione said.

"Oh that's just plain wrong!" George said looking a little green.

"Your trying to kill me aren't you." Fred said, but he was already getting up and making his way to the floo. He gave one last look back at Hermione, hopping for a reprieve. She motioned with her hand for him to get on with it, and he threw the powder into the flame.

Within moments Professor McGonagall's face appeared in the flames.

"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" She asked in a harsh voice. "It is late to be calling."

"Um, there is just, uh, something," Fred stammered. "Something that I want to tell you," He choked the last words out.

"Well what is it?" McGonagall's voice sounded weary.

"Just that I had this dream about you once, where I got in a detention from you, and then you yelled at me and had me bend over and you spanked me, and then we ended up having sex on your desk in the transfiguration classroom." Fred rushed the whole thing out in one long sentence. When he was finished he looked like he was fighting the urge to vomit.

McGonagall was quiet for a minute, and then she slowly started to shake her head. "What is it with you Weasley's? First your father try's to come on to me during a detention in his 7th year. Then Bill asks me to the Yule ball in his 5th year. I swear, a stern hand and all of you are panting. Good luck with this family Hermione and Draco." With one last shake of her head she was gone and the flames were back to normal.

The room was silent for a moment, but one look at Fred's face and the room erupted into laughter.

"That was horrifying!" Fred said taking his place next to Hermione in the circle.

"Not as horrifying as finding out that you have the same kink as dad and Bill." Ron said as he wiped away his tears.

"You are going to pay for that Mione, I swear." Fred said.

"Oh and what do you think you're going to do to me?" Hermione asked with a smug grin on her face. Fred seemed to really think about it for a moment. It was almost like a light went off in his head when he came up with his idea.

"No sex for a month." Fred looked all too happy with himself.

"Oh right, like you could last a month without sex." Hermione snorted.

"I could last longer than you." Fred shot back.

"Um, I still have George remember?" She gave him a wicked grin. "All you have is your hand and dreams of detention." Neither one noticed that while they were going back and forth they were slowly moving closer together. By now they were nose to nose, staring each other down.

"You and George wouldn't have sex without me and you know it." Fred said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh you think I won't?" Hermione asked.

"Nope," Fred said.

"Fine," With that Hermione turned and grabbed George into an intense kiss. She ran her fingers up into his hair and pulled him down onto her as she lay back on the floor. They lost themselves for a moment, grinding into one another's bodies. Just as Hermione was lifting George's shirt up over his head, she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up they both saw Fred standing in the middle of the living room with his arms crossed. Hermione then noticed that the three of them were alone.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked, breathing hard and her face flushed.

"Well that little show you two were putting on drove them all away." Fred looked angry, and Hermione knew that it wasn't because everyone had left.

"I'm going to bed. You two have fun out here on the floor." With that Fred stomped passed them into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I guess I pissed him off." Hermione said looking at George sheepishly.

"I guess so." George agreed.

"I better go make this better." Hermione pulled herself to her feet and started towards the bedroom.

"And how are you going to do that?" George yelled to her from his place still on the floor. Hermione turned and gave him a little wink.

"Remember that lap dance I still owe you two? I think it's time I pay up."

A/N: I am soooooo sorry to everyone for how long this has taken me. I just kind of lost my muse for a while. I will try to finnish this story up soon I promise. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me, and I really love all the great reviews. Hugs to you all!


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Hey everyone! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I have so much going on right now with school and work, and honestly, I kind of forgot about this story. I really do want to finnish it though, so don't know when, I I will get it done!

"Fred dear?" Hermione spoke softly as she entered the bedroom. There was a thin stream of light coming through the window and she could just make out Fred's form sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to her.

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked in a stony voice. "Shouldn't you and George be out in the front room having hot sex on the floor?" He didn't turn to look at her, but Hermione knew that he had a sneer on his face.

"Fred, Darling, you know that I would never have gone through with it without you." Hermione said as she crossed the room and knelt in front of him. "I was just angry, and trying to prove a point." She whispered trying to get him to meet her eyes.

"You proved it alright. You want him more than me. I get it, I do really. George has always been the smarter one. I knew you would end up wanting him more." When he finally looked at her, Hermione could swear she could see a tear forming in his eye. She didn't know why but his words made her angry.

"Now you listen to me Fred Weasley. I want you both. Love you both. I will never love one of you more than the other. Do you know why that is?" Fred shook his head slightly and Hermione continued. "Because there is no way that I could ever love anyone more. This is the most love I can feel without bursting. So for one of you to slip ahead of the other would be impossible." She gave him a small smile and placed hands on his knees. He gave her a smile in return.

"Now, I know that I was wrong out there." She said, her smile turning sexy. "Let me make it up to you?" She ran her hands up his thighs and back to his knees, and felt him shiver a little at the contact.

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked with a little smirk, and Hermione knew that she was forgiven.

"Like this."

Hermione flicked her wand and a slow sexy beat could be heard throughout the bedroom. Slowly she started to swing her hips to the rhythm as best she could from her kneeling position. Her hands ran back up Fred's thighs, and she used them as support to slink her way up his body into a standing position. Slowly she turned her back on him, still swaying to the beat. Backing up Hermione felt her bum hit Fred's lap. Leaning slightly forward, she placed her hands on his knees for support and ground herself into him to the beat of the song. She felt his hands find her hips, and heard him let out a small groan. Hermione leaned back so that she was flush to his chest, and slid her bottom along his erection, that was now clearly making itself known. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, and raised one arm behind her to tangle in his shaggy red hair. She bucked faster as the song picked up its tempo.

"Hermione," Fred grunted out. "I know I asked for this lap dance, but I can't take it. I want to be inside you now."

"Then what's stopping you?" Hermione whispered in his ear and tugged on his hair. He let out a small gasp and clenched his hands tighter on her hips, stilling her movement.

"This is all wrong." Fred said.

Hermione was confused. She thought he was enjoying the lap dance. She was just about to voice her question when Fred yelled out.

"George get your arse in here so we can defile our wife!"

"One step ahead of you dear brother!" George said from the bedroom door. Relief over took Hermione at that moment and she couldn't help but laugh when she turned her head and saw George standing in the doorway buck naked.

"Well it's not that funny." George pouted, looking down at his body.

"Oh shut up and come defile me." Hermione laughed, and then yelped as Fred picked her up by the hips and tossed her on her back on the bed.

"We plan to dearest, mark our words." Fred said with a wicked grin.

The sun was shinning bright and the burrow was filled with the sounds of activity. Draco came running into the twin's room yelling for Hermione and shaking a tie in his fist.

"I can't get this bloody thing on straight!" Draco yelled when she came out of the bathroom, dressed only in a robe. "You're not dressed! Why aren't you dressed yet? The ceremony is in an hour!" Draco paced around the room. "The band isn't here yet, the tent is dipping down on one side, Ron's crazy aunt keeps pinching my cheeks, and… and… you're not dressed yet!"

Hermione couldn't help the little giggle she let out as she watched Draco storming around like a caged animal.

"Draco! Will you just calm down?" Hermione said. He finally stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. Now that he wasn't ranting she could see that he was shaking. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly and walked over to stand in front of him. Gently she took the tie from his hand and placed it around his neck.

"I…I'm getting married today." Draco said quietly.

"You've been married for a while now." Hermione pointed out as she flipped the tie over itself, trying to get the knot just right.

"I know that, but up until now, it's really just been me and him. Now…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Now we will be out there, in front of everyone we know. They will all watch us take our vows to each other."

"Are you having second thoughts Draco? I know its hard coming out in front of everyone and all. It's alright to be scared about it." Hermione said quietly.

"That's not why I'm scared. I'm ready for the world to know, but what about Ron? He has seemed on edge the past few days. What if he has changed his mind? What if he is ashamed to be married to the son of a death eater?" Hermione could see tears forming in his eyes. She was shocked to find out that this was what had Draco so upset.

"Draco, listen to me." Hermione said as she finished his tie and placed her hands on his shoulders and turned him to face the mirror. "Ron loves you. You are his life now. He would do anything for you." She gave him a smile and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Now look, I have to get dressed. Just go sit and calm down and I will meet you at the gate of the garden for the ceremony."

Draco gave a nod and walked to the door. Just as he was about to leave, Hermione stopped him. "Don't worry Draco; I will be by your side."

"I know you will Hermione. I never thought that knowing you would be there would be the one thing that kept me going."

As the door shut behind him, it was Hermione's turn to wipe a tear from her eye.

AN: Again, so for the wait. I hope you are all still reading. i know this chapter is a little mushy, but I kind of liked it. Hope you all did too. Let me know what you think.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: I am soooo sorry that it has been over a year since I have touched this story. I kind of got out of my Harry Potter obsession for a while (moved on to the TV show Supernatural) and I honestly forgot about the story for the most part. I even had to go back and read the whole story again myself to remember all of it. I even found myself laughing at parts that I had forgotten. Anyway, this is the longest thing that I have ever written and I am bound and determined to finish it! Thanks to any that are still reading this!

Also, I'm going a little more with Draco and Ron's point of view on this chapter since it is their wedding. Just a little heads up.

Chapter 31

Hermione stood at just outside the opening to the tent in the garden at the Weasley's. She wore a beautiful green silk dress trimmed in gold that flowed to her feet. In her hands she held a bouquet of white lilies with gold ribbons wrapped around the stems. Glancing to her side she saw Harry approach her in dress robes much like the ones he wore for the Yule Ball their fourth year at Hogwarts.

"So, you ready for this?" he asked as he smiled and took her arm.

"Of course, it's not like it's my wedding. I get to just sit back and relax for this one," Hermione said.

"True, you have two whole weeks before your turn," Harry laughed.

Hermione groaned, "Merlin, don't remind me."

"What are you groaning about Hermione? I'm the one that has to walk in there not knowing if my husband is too embarrassed to be seen in public with me," Draco said as he took his place behind Harry and Hermione.

"Draco, stop it. I told you that Ron loves you and would never be embarrassed of you," Hermione scolded her new friend.

"In private I know that is true, but Molly invited half the wizarding world. I'm guessing that he will just shuffle his way through this praying for it to be over," Draco said. He busied himself fixing the flower on his lapel so that he could hide the look of fear on his face.

"You are wrong Draco, you'll see," Hermione said quietly just as the music started prompting them that it was time to start.

The flaps of the tent opened, and Hermione and Harry started their slow walk down the aisle. As Hermione smiled at the waiting guests, she was surprised to see that Draco was right; it did look like half of the wizarding world was in attendance.

Outside the tent Draco paced. He was so nervous. Not about his marriage to Ron, he knew that was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. He was just worried about the wedding itself. Most of the people there didn't really know him, and those that did either remembered his past or thought of him as a traitor. He didn't even have a single member of his family there. Memories of his mother flooded his mind and his eyes started to tear. Just then he heard someone clearing their throat right behind him.

"Having second thoughts," a deep familiar voice asked. Draco spun around and was shocked to find none other than Severus Snape standing behind him.

"Professor?" Draco asked as he looked at the man with wonder.

"After all of these years, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Severus? I am after all your Godfather." Snape said looking down at Draco.

"I… I know. Severus. I'm just shocked to see you here. You haven't been out much after the war, and I never thought you would come to the wedding of a Weasley." Draco stuttered.

"Well when that Weasley is marring a man that I think of as my own son, I thought it only right that I attend."

"Are you saying that you approve Sir?" Draco asked nervously.

"After much contemplation," Severus paused looking into Draco's wide eyes, "yes, I approve. You have a good heart Draco, and as much of a dunderhead as that boy is, so does he. After all that you have both been through, you deserve to be happy," Snape finished giving Draco a rarely seen smile.

Draco was overcome and before he could stop himself he rushed forward and threw his arms around Severus. "Thank you Sir."

Snape was caught off guard for a moment and surprised not only Draco but also himself by returning the hug. "What do you say we get you married son?" He said quietly.

As the tent flaps opened there was a collective gasp from the crowd as they watched Draco and Severus slowly walk side by side down the aisle. There were hushed whispers about the sudden appearance of the potions master. Draco on the other hand heard none of this. His eyes were trained straight ahead on Ron who stood next to Harry and across from Hermione at the front of the tent. He was dressed in brand new black dress robes and even though his face was blushing he was looking straight into Draco's eyes, a small smile on his lips. When they reached the front, Draco took his place across from Ron in front of Dumbledore.

"Is there something you would like to say Severus?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye. Ron's head snapped up at this. He had been watching Draco so closely that he never even the noticed the other man. He now looked up at him with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Yes Headmaster. I, Severus Snape would like to offer my blessing to the couple, and would like to give away my son Draco to Mister Weasley." With that he offered his right hand to Ron. Ron shook the offered had apprehensively and slightly flinched when Severus leaned in to whisper to him, "Take care of him Ron."

Ron finally looked Snape right in the eye and whispered back, "I will protect him with my life Sir." Satisfied with that answer, Severus simply nodded and turned to take a seat next to Molly.

"Well," Dumbledore said, regaining the attention for the guests, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. I do believe that the grooms have written their own vows. Draco, if you would like to begin."

Draco cleared his throat nervously before glancing up at Ron. The look of love that he saw in his eyes urged him to start.

"Ron, I never would have believed that I would be standing here today confessing my love for you. In the years that I have known you, we have gone from enemies to friends and finally to lovers. The way I was raised was different from most, and I was always taught that you only can depend on yourself. Being with you and around your family for the last few weeks, I see now that that isn't the case. I now see that the love of another is the strongest magic there is. I am grateful to have found you, and if you will let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to show you just how much," Draco finished with a blush on his face. He had never said such soul bearing words in front of so many people. Ron gave him a small smile and Draco was again starting to panic that Ron was embarrassed by him.

"Ron, your turn my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Draco, I had a speech all written down that I had planned on saying about partnership, but with you standing before me now, it has slipped my mind," Ron started and received a small chuckle from the crowd. "I'm not good at expressing my feelings, and I get embarrassed pretty easily," he continued. Draco cringed inwardly, waiting to hear what he had feared; Ron was embarrassed by him.

"The one thing that I will never be embarrassed by though, will be my love for you." Draco's head snapped up from were it had started to hang in front of him. He looked into Ron's eyes that were now starting to shine with unshed tears. "I am so proud that I can call you mine. Of all of the wizards in this world, you chose me. I have spent many nights lying awake wondering why. I even checked to make sure you weren't Imperioed once," Ron flashed him a sheepish grin and the guests laughed. When they quieted he went on. "I promise you Draco, you are my family now and I am yours. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and will love you till my dying day."

When Ron was finished many sniffles could be heard among the guests. Molly was downright sobbing and to the surprise of everyone, it was Severus who draped a comforting arm around her and offered her a hanky.

"Well since the binding has already been done, there is only one thing left," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I now pronounce you married! Ron, Draco, you may kiss your husband." To everyone's surprise, Ron jumped the few feet between them and grabbed Draco before crushing him in a passionate kiss. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. When they pulled apart, the couple turned to face their guests. "Witches and Wizards may I present to you Ron and Draco Weasley!" Dumbledore yelled above the crowd.

Ron turned to Draco with a huge smile then hesitated.

"Oh go ahead you git. Just this once." Draco said with a laugh. With a bark of laughter Ron scooped Draco up into his arms like a new bride. He gave him a firm kiss on the lips before shifting him until he was bent over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Join us for dinner and dancing!" Ron yelled his smile big and bright. With another whoop of laughter he slapped Draco on the ass just as was done to him weeks before in his own kitchen. Ron and Draco's laughter could be heard throughout the tent as Ron took off in a sprint towards the reception.

As the guests started to file out of the tent, Hermione stayed back, wiping the tears out of her eyes. She felt so much joy for her friends. Just then she was joined by both of her husbands.

"Why are you crying love?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arms around her, and George did the same from behind her.

"I'm just happy for them," She said with a smile as she gave them both kisses.

"Oh, I thought that those were tears of sadness." George said into her ear.

"Why ever would I be sad right now?"

"Well it's the first time that you have seen Snape since the battle." Fred started.

"And he didn't march right in here and sweep you off your feet." George continued.

"Maybe we should go in there right now and tell him to stay away from our wife." Fred said as he let go of Hermione.

"Right you are brother. Wouldn't want him swooping in all bat like and taking our wife." George tried to hide the grin on his face.

"Better keep an eye on that wife too, make sure she doesn't sneak off to fondle herself while thinking of our dear potions master." One look at Hermione's face and the twins couldn't keep it together any longer. They burst out laughing, clutching at each other's shoulders.

"I swear, you two are going to get hexed into next week." Hermione said slowly pulling her wand from her dress.

"I do believe that she is serious." Fred said, his smile fading a bit.

"I think your right" George said slowly backing away. "Um, Fred… Run!"

The twins turned and took off out of the tent, Hermione hot on their heels.

AN: Well there it is. I hope that you are all still interested in this story. I only have a few chapters left I think and it will be done. I promise that I will finish it! Please leave me a review to let me know if anyone is still reading. Thanks so much!


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Thanks so much to everyone that is still reading and for the reviews!

Chapter 32

The reception was in full swing when Hermione and the twins finally made it to the tent. People were at the tables eating, laughing and drinking, and the dance floor was full. It reminded Hermione of the Yule Ball all over again. Witches and Wizards letting loose and having a good time, not a care in the world.

Ron and Draco were on the center of the dance floor, dancing slowly with their heads pressed together despite the fast song and again Hermione felt a tear of joy come to her eye.

"You crying again Hermione?" Ginny asked as she walked up to her friend and handed her a piece of cake. She took it with a smile.

"Its just good to see everyone having such a good time. I never thought I would see the world this at rest," Hermione said. She looked out to see Remus and Tonks swinging Teddy around the floor. Molly and Arthur were doing some weird form of the Muggle twist, and Bill and Flure were dancing in a way that she was sure was illegal in most of Britain. Just then her eyes landed on another couple. "um Gin… is that? Oh Merlin, who is he dancing with?"

"Yes, that would be Snape dancing with my Aunt Amanda," Ginny said with a slight shudder. Hermione couldn't help but stare in awe at the dreaded bat of the dungeons as he spun the woman around the floor. Harry was now on the floor after commandeering Tonks and was happily spinning her as well. Hermione and Ginny watched in fear when they saw what was about to happen. Harry swung Tonks out, lost his balance and slammed right into Snape. Everyone held their breath waiting to see what was to happen. To their surprise Snape let out a bark of a laugh and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Good to see you Potter!" he laughed and spun his partner away. Hermione looked at the shocked faces around her and couldn't help but giggle until her eyes landed on her husbands. They both had a look on their faces like a child that had done something wrong.

"What did you two do to him?" Hermione asked as she stormed up to them.

"To who?" Fred asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Fredrick Weasley," Hermione huffed. "What kind of spell did you place on Snape to make him so happy?"

"We didn't, we swear," George said, Fred nodding his head beside him. "We thought about it, but then he went and started dancing with our Aunt and he was happy all on his own!"

Hermione puzzled for this for a moment then remembered the looks on their faces. "Then why do you both look guilty?" at this both of the twins started to snicker.

"We charmed both Ron and Draco's underpants before the wedding," Fred said with a grin.

"The more they try to get them off, the more stuck on they will be!" George laughed.

"Should make for an interesting wedding night!" Fred said, now doubled over with his brother laughing. Before Hermione could yell at them they both swept her up and out onto the dance floor. Soon all thoughts of underpants left her mind as she laughed and danced.

Later that night found Hermione, Fred, George, Harry and Ginny all sitting around the fire place relaxing after the long day.

"It really was a beautiful day," Ginny said as she snuggled into Harry. The rest of the group nodded their heads.

"I will never get the image of finding Snape snogging Aunt Amanda behind that tree out of my head though," George said with a shudder.

"Or them leaving so quickly with their clothes all rumpled," Fred added. Everyone shuddered except for Hermione. She tried to wipe a tear from her eye unnoticed. Ginny saw it though.

"Really Mione, why are you crying this time? It's like the tenth time today,"

Hermione's face flushed with embarrassment. "I just think that its sweet is all. I'm glad to see that Snape has found some happiness after all that he has done for the world," she said with a shrug.

"Well that's no reason to cry," Harry said.

"Unless you are crying for poor Aunt Amanda who now has to shag the git," George laughed earning a slap from his wife.

"Speaking of shagging," Fred said with a smile, "I wonder how it's going up there."

Just then a loud shout could be heard from up stairs.

"Just get them off Draco!"

"I'm trying you prat! Stop tugging on them, they are getting tighter!" Laughter soon filled the sitting room.

"As much as I don't want to think about it, I hope it's going better for Snape than it is for those two!" Ginny laughed.

AN: I know its short, but I wanted to wrap up the wedding. Snape has always been my favorite, and I have always thought of him as a true hero of the books so I wanted to give him a happy ending (pun intended).


End file.
